A Sasunaru Avalanche
by vanna6yaoiheaven
Summary: Naruto is on a ski-trip including Sasuke, read to find out how an avalanche can spice things up for a hot relation ship when two people are alone in the icy cold mountains for too long!
1. Chapter 1 how it begins

Hey, boy I haven't been on here since 2008!!! Sorry I haven't updated my other story… but… my main computer died of the dreaded BLUE SCREEN *cries* so I lost the rest of the chapters on there TT~TT Any way back to this story.

**Summary**: Ski-trip, a pissed Naruto… snow falling. Sasuke and Naruto go on an unexpected adventure which will lead them to the smouldering heats of what love can do in the cold when they are all alone!

**WARNING!!!**: This is YAOI, so for those of you who might not have click yet, yes this means boys love and JUST boys love. So please, if you don't like it then please don't read it because it's a waste of yours and my time if you complain about it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'll dig my way under Kishimoto Masashi's house and steal his characters… but until then, they do not belong to me, the story line on the other hand? ITS MINE X333

**Pairings;** I decided to mention some; Sasunaru, Kakaruka, KibaHina, SasoriDei, ItaKisa (Itatchi Kisame) and maybe some more if I can keep up ^ ^

______________

As the bus buzzed with voices and bounced due to a really loose suspension; the snow glistened and reflected the sun into the windows of the bus.

A certain blonde teen frowned in his dazed sleep as the sun bounced off of the snow and straight onto his closed lids. He let a limp hand waft about in front of his face in a lame attempt to make the shine go away as if it were a fly. Eventually, he opened one eye and shut straight away again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes; "Stupid… sun…" He slurred as he yawned and stretched, cracking his shoulders.

Kiba, sitting next to him, was smacked in the face by his blonde friends' stretching arm; "Grrr… Naruto! I'm try'na' sleeeeeep!" Kiba whined as he turned in the uncomfortable seat, hugging his bag like a pillow.

Naruto giggled at how childish Kiba looked and commented; "D'you want a kiss good night?"

Kiba growled out of Narutos sight, and as Naruto grinned, he jumped at the sudden shouting at the back of the bus. The teen jolted and undid his seatbelt to turn around in his seat. He poked his head and eyes over the top of the seat and narrowed his eyes.

At the back of the bus sat Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke; the reason for all the racket. Sasuke was sitting in the middle at the back of the bus, directly in front of the isle. Surrounding him were girls; `Millions!` Naruto thought, but truth be told, only every other girl on the bus, which was about- Naruto counted- twenty. Only a few girls were uninterested, including Hinata and Temari.

The screaming Sasuke fanatics were Sakura and Ino, fighting over him again. It was practically sickening to see them go at it 24/7. And by the looks of it, the rest of the people at the back of the bus and some further up hadn't gotten much sleep. Naruto turned to a groan which sounded familiar. He glanced over Kiba to Iruka who was twitching in his seat with a book over his face.

Iruka turned in his seat, the book falling from his face. Naruto grimaced at how tired and terrible his sensei looked as he spoke with a weak smile; "Uh, girls, could we keep it down back there please-?"Sakura and Ino, in the heat of their momentary argument, barked ferociously in sync at their sensei; "We're busy sensei!"

Sakura growled; "No… I'm busy! I want to sleep on Sasukes shoulder!"

Ino snorted; "Ha! You?! Your forehead will crush him! I'm sleeping on his shoulder!"

Sakura and Ino began to pull at each of Sasukes arms now, and the ravenette growled, trying to pry his arms out of their clawing grasps.

Iruka sighed sleepily and whined helplessly; "Oooooh… pleeeease girls… be quiet…"

Kakashi eventually looked up and saw how tired his secret spouse was and put his book down; "They're teenage girls Iruka-Chan, all they need is a bit of authority…"

Iruka whined; "But I'm their homeroom teacher, I'm the highest authority on this triiiip…!"

The silver haired sensei took out his ear plugs and tapped Iruka on the shoulder, handing them to him; "I'm sorry to break it to you, but they respect the bad boys far more than they respect a homeroom teacher who lets them get away with practically anything…"Iruka looked up with droopy eyes and asked; "And what is that supposed to mean…?"

Kakashi smirked under his scarf and had a gave a cheeky, playful expression as he smacked Iruka's ass and went down the long coach isle; "You know full well how bad ass I am in the _bedroom…_"

Iruka blushed and turned in his seat, plugging in Kakashi's earplugs; "Hmph…"

As the girls glared each other down, Kakashi's shadow loomed over them which made them silent. They peered up at the cool, silver haired teacher as he gleamed; "Ladies-ladies… please, could you keep it down? I'm pretty sure you could both sleep on Sasukes shoulder… but only if he was present."

Kakashi had distracted the girls long enough for Sasuke to slip out of their grip.

As things continued in the back, Naruto was now glancing over the seat in front of him where Sasuke had sat down and heaved a hefty sigh of relief. The blonde took in the site of the back of Sasuke for a moment before thinking; `Great, now he's gonna' bring all that bickering up here! It's his fault for coming on this field trip… wait, he said he didn't even want to go… why is he even here?`

Naruto remembered in the class room how much of a commotion the girls caused when they heard Sasuke `couldn't be bothered` to go on the ski-trip. They whined for weeks, so why was he here on the bus now?

Not noticing he had been staring, Naruto came off of his thought train and focused in on a glancing Sasuke who was looking directly at him. Naruto backed up and then frowned; "What are you staring at?!"

Sasuke raised a brow and scorned; "You were the one who was staring at me."

Naruto blushed very lightly, then at the sight of the challenging smirk on Sasukes face, growled; "Oh shut up! You were the one who sat there in the first place!"

Sasuke raised both brows now and stated; "Do you have a problem with that?"Naruto huffed and stood up fully now; "Yeah-!"But before he could finish his sentence Kiba growled loudly and roared, shooting up and grabbing Naruto; "GRAAAAAA! BE QUIET! ME! NEED! SLEEEEEEP!"

Naruto was silent, giving the practically still asleep Kiba a confused look as he un-clutched his arms and fell back into his chair with a sigh. Naruto then sat back in his own chair in a huff and mumbled; "Fine…"He heard Sasuke snickering, and so he growled again. Sighing, he mumbled; "This is going to be a very long ski-trip…"


	2. Chapter 2 why it began

Hey, second chapter here, I was kinda' planning on making this just a one shot, but I thought "What the heck!" and decided to turn it into a short story… even thought I have great difficulty doing short stories, they always go on, like I'm doing right now.__ __' Anyway, sorry for not having much action in the first one or this one, but I swear, near the end will be a big BOOM! XD

Oh! And just for a random fact! _**Dobe= dead last.**_

**Warning;** This is YAOI, so for those of you who might not have click yet, yes this means boys love and JUST boys love. So please, if you don't like it then please don't read it because it's a waste of yours and my time if you complain about it.

**Disclaimer;** They're still out of my reach, but till then, the Naruto characters **DO** **NOT **belong to me, they belong to the legendary Kishimoto Masashi! The story ling belongs to me though .^ ^.

Enjoy! X3

_________________

The coach rumbled to a stop after it pulled up in front of a ski-lodge. The people piled off of the bus. There were some older people from higher classes acting as help for Kakashi and Iruka, the only two teachers on the trip.

Kakashi had his nose buried in his small book as Iruka looked down the clip board of names; "I didn't notice, there's a lot more kids on this trip than there were before…"

Kakashi mentioned; "Why do you think they handed out ski-leaflets to the older class members this year? The school can't afford to put more teachers on the trip, that's how they came up with the `mini teachers` scheme."

Kisame looked over Iruka's shoulder at the clip board and sighed; "They never spell my name right!"

Iruka raised a brow at Kakashi as the tall teen wandered off complaining to Itatchi about the register incident again; "They're hardly `mini` teachers…"It was true, Kisame and most of the other older students lingered over Iruka. Kakashi smirked under his scarf; "Well you're small to everyone, they're all `mini teachers` to me… including you. That's what makes you sooooo attractive…"He whispered into Iruka's ear and the gentle teacher shivered and blushed madly, raising his shoulders in uncomfortable embarrassment; "Uh- um… I- I need to take the register…"Kakashi smiled obliviously; "Okay."

Naruto pushed at Kiba; "C'mon Kiba! Get up, I want out!"Kiba was now in a deep sleep since it had quietened down a couple of hours ago, and when Kiba slept, he _really_ slept _deep_. Naruto couldn't slip past him because of the bags at their feet, and the coaches seats were too close together for Naruto to climb over either the front seat or the back seat. He'd momentarily considered slipping out of the window, until he found out that he couldn't open the window at all. He turned in his sleep and pushed at Kibas butt with his sneakers; "Move damn it!"

The blonde teen had grown impatient, and since his friend didn't really want to wake up, he'd just have to move the dog boy for him. He unplugged his seatbelt and pushed, Kiba began to slowly slip off of his seat.

Eventually, Kiba fell to the floor with a pretty loud `thud` and woke up instantly and barked; "AOW! What the hell?! Naruto you ass whole! You could have just woken me up!"

Naruto shouted back; "You didn't wake up at all and it's been five minutes since we've stopped, everybody else is off of the bus!"Kiba growled; "You didn't have to kick me!"Naruto countered; "I would have been a fossil by the time you woke up_"

Amongst all their shouting, there was a quiet sigh that sounded like a baby, and they both stopped. Kiba looked up and down the isle and said; "You said everybody was off… so you didn't need to wake me up if other people are still sleeping too! I was having a nice dream!"

Naruto frowned as he peered back at all the seats; "But… There _is_ no one else on the bus…"He then peered over the seat in front of him and blinked; "Uchiha?"

Sasuke was sleeping soundly and the blonde asked into the air; "How come he's asleep?"

Kiba stood up, rubbing his head with inadvertently broke his fall; "Well, he didn't get any sleep since we left Konoha 'cause those bitches just didn't shut up. Every time he tried to sleep they started at it again."

Naruto had been asleep for more than over half of the long journey, so he wouldn't have noticed the bickering at the back at first. Kiba was probably really cranky because of that too, that's why he was snapping at Naruto earlier. The blonde stared, it was weird. Sasuke had never looked so… nice to look at - from Narutos point of view any way-.

Kiba picked up his bags and was headed off the bus, but Naruto didn't really notice. He leaned on the back of Sasukes chair, gazing down at him; `He probably didn't want anybody to see him sleeping…`

Naruto thought of Sakura and Ino and grimaced; `Especially with those two at either side… their hawk-eyes would have seen his face and they would have either had a blood gush of a nose bleed, or raped him…`

Deciding he liked this `new` Sasuke when he slept, Naruto let out an approving sigh. His breath made Sasukes hair move, and Naruto paused. He blew again, very gently, and watched as the ravenette's hair `swooshed` lightly over the pale teens face. Completely out of it, Narutos hand grew a dangerous mind of its own and travelled down to Sasukes head. He stroked his head, and Sasuke let out a noise and turned slightly. Naruto froze, the way Sasuke had turned gave him a far clearer view of his face. Those strong features, that smooth skin- Naruto ran a finger down the side of his face, barely touching it. He liked the warmth, Sasuke was so beautiful; `Wait… Beautiful?!`

Naruto gasped and snatched his own hand away, blushing and gasping at that surprising though; `He's not beautiful! What the hell what the hell what the hell??!!!`

Naruto grabbed only one of his bags in his flurried hurry to get off the bus like nothing had happened. As Naruto went to speed down the small length of isle to the door, the straps of his other bag deprived him of his walking ability and he flew a short distance before smacking his face right onto the floor.

Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking and sitting up. He peered down at a silent and still Naruto. He snorted and grabbed his own rucksack; "Idiot…"

Going to step over the useless blonde, his foot stepped in a small stream of blood. His eyes widened at the sight of the red liquid and he tapped the top of Narutos head with his sneaker; "Oi… Dobe…"

Naruto didn't do anything, and so, Sasuke crouched down and lifted up his head gently. Narutos face was covered in blood and so Sasuke called out the door; "Iruka sensei!"

The seventeen year old blonde groaned. He was cold and he felt like he was moving, but his feet weren't touching the ground. Naruto couldn't open his eyes, they felt too heavy and his face felt _really very_ sore; "Hmmmm…"Naruto could smell something nice- not like food or anything like that- and it was warm. Something like clothes that just came out of the wash… a naturally wild rose scent or something. He then felt like he was put down on something soft, and Iruka's voice spoke softly; "Thank you S*s*k*"

Naruto frowned, it hurt but he thought; `Who's name was that?` He didn't quite catch it, but there was a murmur from the person as their voice faded away, he didn't quite catch that either. The next thing he knew, he was staring at a dears head on a wall. He yelped in surprise and sat up only to have his face meet with an ice pack.

Iruka spoke; "Naruto… you okay?"

Naruto shook his head as it to clear it and looked around at his blurred surroundings. He was sitting on a couch in a lobby area which looked out to the snow covered ground and mountains. The lobby consisted of two levels, the floor level had a desk and four more couches, while the stairs that lead up to the slightly higher floor he was on. The second floor consisted of three more couches, two sets of stairwells, a sort of mini bar area and many-_many_ animal heads sticking out of the walls. The blonde teen gave a chilled glance at all the heads before asking; "Where-? What happened? I was on the bus…"

Iruka held the ice-bag to Narutos head; "Well, from what I heard, you fell over in the bus and cracked your nose and head off of the floor…?"It was more of a question for confirmation than a statement. Naruto held his head up and put the ice-pack on the bridge of his nose; "I fell? Oh yeah, right…"Iruka asked; "Naruto, what where you doing that could have made you loose so much blood?"

Naruto paused and remembered; `I was touching Sasuke…`

Naruto blushed madly, his face heating up was both nice and warm but also very embarrassing since that sounded so wrong. He shook his head slowly and thought in a scolding tone; `Sure Naruto, just spurt out that you were staring at Sasuke and thinking he looked beautiful… while he slept… with smooth skin and-`

Iruka cut off his thoughts; "Well?"Naruto blurted; "Spider."

Kiba popped up from behind Iruka; "Spider? Eeeew! I hate spiders!"

Naruto nodded, when he lied, he was on a roll… sometimes; "Yeah, there was this… HUUUUGE spider and I just got up too quickly and fell over. My foot, it must have gotten stuck in my bag straps or something when I tried to pick it up… that's when I fell over and… um, splat." Naruto clapped his hands horizontally as motion to his epic fall, balancing the bag on his face. Iruka shrugged; "Well, they're cleaning the bus up now, you sure did let a lot of blood fly… Naruto."

As Iruka got up to leave, Naruto asked; "Who-"The teacher paused and Naruto remembered the scent on the person who carried him in, but it's not like he could ask - "_Who smells like clean laundry and wild roses???_"

That would be awkward, so he just shook his head; "Um, nothing."

As soon as Iruka walked off, Kiba flumped himself down on the couch next to Naruto; "Whoa, you should have seen Uchih-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a bag dropped from above, a really heavy bag, and shut Kiba up. The dog lover whined as the bag crushed him somewhat, Naruto peered up at the person who'd done the bag dropping. Sasuke wasn't showing the slightest bit of recognition to what he had done, muttering; "Keep to your own business dog-boy, gossip's for girls… unless you're keeping a very big secret."Kiba pushed his bag aside that Sasuke had dropped on him and growled; "What the fuck Uchiha?! Go hump a girl or something!"

Kiba, like Naruto, had a habit of barking loudly, especially when he was embarrassed or annoyed. Sasuke brushed him off and made his way to the gathering school students; "At least I _have_ girls to hump… While you jerk off to Magazines."Kiba went to launch at Sasuke when Kakashi caught the teen mid-air; "Now now boys, play nice, this is supposed to be a _fun_ trip, don't spoil it by involving the police…"

The cool teacher placed the boy on his feet again and herded him and Naruto over to the school group; "Come on now, we're gonna' call role…"

Iruka quietened them down; "Okay now, I'm going to call everyone's names and if you could please shout `here` or… `yo` or… something."

After he called out the names, Naruto noticed Sasukes brother was on the ski-trip too. He thought; `Hmm, maybe that's why he came…`

Iruka began to go through the rules, schedules, eating places and such; "Okay guys, you'll be assigned to your rooms, you'll each be sharing a room with three other people and the left hand flight of stairs lead to the boys rooms and the left flight are the girls."

Naruto noticed the girls obsessed with Sasuke seemed to dim at the thought of being `so far away from Sasuke-kun`.

Iruka tapped the clipboard; "Well, we'll be waking up everyday at eight, and the breakfast, lunch and dinner will be held in the canteen area which we will show you or you may choose to spend your own money on what ever you please. We insist for you all not to snack too much or have any caffeine before bed curfew which will be ten and ten thirty at the very latest. Lights out by eleven alright gang is that clear?"He chuckled and so did the rest of them as he continued; "Okay, um, just to let you all know, we'll go over everything we're going to do everyday at breakfast, which I must say _everyone_ has to attend _on time_. And to keep the rooms clean every mourning please and thank you. Today we'll just get settled in and given a tour by the staff. Oh yes! That's right, staff members and teacher will also be available at any time any body would like to discuss anything or have any queries about something. Um, oh yes, and I will just point out the helping hands of our older students, who you can also talk to about anything or ask help from. Could you come forward please?"

Temari, Ten-ten, Sassori, Kisame, Itatchi, Deidara, Haku and Zabuza all stepped forward in a military like manner. Iruka went on; "We'll assign you to an older student in groups for safety purposes such as when we are out on the mountains or out side some where. Please go and stand with your assigned group leader or leaders please."

Naruto peered over at Sasuke who had whispered something in Iruka's ear, Iruka had nodded and Naruto read his lips; "No problem Sasuke…"

Naruto wondered what he had said, but shrugged it off as he waited-almost excitedly-for his name to be called into a group. There were eight helpers and thirty-four students, but Naruto didn't get much of a chance to try and work out the math since his name was called; "Naruto, you're in Zabuza's group, if you please…"

Naruto wandered over to his group of friends behind Zabuza; "Hey!"All of his friends were there, the usual gang. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba joined them now. Naruto grinned; "Waaaay!"

Shikamaru gave a smirk and said; "Oh great, I'm stuck with you again?"

Choji, who was practically buried under a big, puffy jacket which made him look like a giant marshmallow, pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and spoke in a muffle; "I'll have to put my food under lock and key now…"

In the end, Ten-ten, Temari and Haku were the leaders of the girls, now everybody knew Haku was a guy, but he was also widely known and absolutely loved for being camp and looking very feminine. And the girls seemed to have no problem with having him as a leader, in fact they adored him and crowded around him like sheep to a shepherd.

Sassori and Deidara were a double team and the rest of th boys were separated out between Kisame, Itatchi and Zabuza. Sasuke being in Narutos little group, the blonde growled at the sight of the Uchiha child, nudging Kiba in the arm, here, I'll share a room with you yeah?"

Kiba nodded and grabbed Shikamaru and Choji too; "Hey! We're a foursome!"Naruto covered Kibas mouth and squeaked; "Do you know how wrong that sounds?!"

Choji laughed loudly and Shikamaru groaned as Kiba went red; "Oh, oops, sorry. What I meant was, you know on this ski-trip we're gonna' have to do field work right? So any quizzes we have to do back here, we can use Shikamaru!"

The brunette teen raised a brow at Kiba; "I feel so _used_…"

Kiba then put an arm around Choji's neck; "And we can count on Choji to supply us with his sneaky little treats!"Choji felt happy to be useful, but also angry what he was being used for. He was going to bonk Kiba on the head in sync with Shikamaru at the dog-boys loud mouth when the teen then moved next to Naruto and put an arm around him; "And Naruto! You'll supply us with all the fun we need and can get while I flood in the girls!"

Shikamaru asked sceptically; "How are _you_ gonna' flood in any girls? Don't you have something more useful to be? Or is there nothing else…"Kiba frowned at Shikamaru; "Well c'mon, none of us have girlfriends! We're seventeen men! And we're here for two weeks! Come on! We'll swoon some beautiful girl whilst sitting with out jacket and arm wrapped around her on the balcony looking over the snow blessed mountain range under the silvery moonlight with a hot cup of Coco! If nothing else, that would surely get me a girlfrien-"

"U-um… Kiba-kun?"Kiba stopped just before he ended his sentence and turned to a blushing shy girl; "Oh! Hinata!"The pale girl poked her fingers together, and just overheard the conversation from `Whilst sitting…`, she decided to speak up; "A-Ano…that was very, um, r-rom-romantic."

Kibas eyes widened and he asked with a disbelieved blush; "R-really?!"

Hinata jumped and felt Kibas eyes on her, she began to panic; "Err."She then ran away and Kiba went to run after her; "Hey! Wait a second-!"

Neji stood in his way; "Listen playboy…"

Kiba paled, Neji was taller than him and two years older than him, it was a male dominancy thing; "If you hurt or even touch my cousin in anyway she'll cry, I'll be sure to make it look like suicide…"

Neji didn't even have to specify killing him, because letting the warning dangle like that caused Kiba to think up all sorts of possibilities, therefore letting the teens own imagination paint the picture for him.

Naruto frowned; "Hey, Kiba would never do anything like that, especially not to Hinata. He's had a crush on her ever since we were in-"

Kiba and Shikamaru covered his mouth, Kiba because he didn't want to die, and Shikamaru because the outcome could be very troublesome.

Zabuza stepped in by that time; "Okay lads, follow me to the rooms…"There were at least eight guys in Narutos group, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino and himself, so that would be four each. Naruto thought it was perfectly planned out, but when they got up there, it was a far different story.

Iruka tried to reason with the manager; "But the schools buddy system insists at least four in each room! At the very least three!"The manager apologised sincerely; "I am very sorry, but the other rooms are taken up by special VIP guests who entered at the last minute and paid heftily for it. Please, I really am sorry, but do you think you could work out a different system, put the most protective in the room with another or something? No if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to… we're having to put up a new danger sing on one of the mountains, which I will inform you and your students of later on this evening thank you."

He wandered off and Iruka sighed; "Brilliant…"It turned out that they wouldn't be sharing rooms in a four number as planned. Iruka sighed again then turned to the groups of eight; "Okay, Zabuza and Haku will be sharing a room at the end of the hall while… lets see… hmm."Kakashi saw how Iruka was getting confused and frustrated and a headache; "Okay, I'll take it from here."

He pointed to the room they were standing next to; "Me and Iruka sensei will be sleeping in this room if anybody is looking for us okay? Now, lets see, hmm, Neji and Kiba… could you two share a room with… Choji and Shikamaru? Lee and Shino, you two can share a room and finally Sasuke and Naruto."

Kiba paled at the thought of being in the same room as Neji and put his hand up shakily; "U-um, could I possibly share a room with…" Kiba couldn't finish his sentence so Neji sighed and stated; "Could I possibly share a room with Lee? I'm the only one who can keep his incessant babbling to a minimum…"Kakashi sighed; "Fine, Kiba you'll be sharing a room with Shino, Shikamaru and Choji."

Naruto burst; "Well _what the hell _about _me_?!"Kakashi asked back in a sarcastic tone; "Well _what the hell _about you?"

Naruto pointed to Sasuke; "Hello?! I can't share a room with this bastard!"Kakashi scorned; "Naruto, language."Sasuke stated; "How do you expect me to get any sleep with his snoring and shouting?"

Naruto barked; "What the hell?! I don't snore! I'll have to buy earplugs for your hideous face!"Sasukes eyes glinted with annoyance at that; "You use earplug for sound, not seeing you idiot."

Naruto grabbed him; "Stop calling me an idiot!"Sasuke growled back; "Stop being one."

Kakashi pried them apart, momentarily considering putting Shino with Sasuke instead, but then a plan formed in his head. He'd known the two, fierce boys since they were very little and he'd seen how they could work together very well… but also fight and scarp like animals. He stated as he had the two boys by the scruff; "Now now lads, the only reason I'm putting you together _now_ is as a punishment for just now, and for every time you fight or cause problems or brake anything- god forbid- you'll miss out on any games or fun antics we'll be doing with every one else. And I couldn't give a crap about who started it first, but any business between you boys _will_ be put on hold on this trip. I will not have you two spoiling it for anyone else, and no swapping, because I'll be checking…"

Even though he said all that, Kakashi failed to mention that he wanted to see if anything interesting happened between the two in the two weeks they were staying in the ski-lodge.

There had already been drama between the two on the bus, Kakashi wondered what else might happen for a little adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 Let the fun commence

**Hey there, third chapter, ooooo I just can't wait to get to the final chapter! Lemon! Citricy goods! XD but for now, lets just let Naru-chan's imagination take care of things neh? X333**

**Warning!!!; **This is YAOI! So my special little readers, for those of you who have clicked and read this warning to find that you actually **DO NOT **like YAOI, then please** cease reading **and **discontinue** from this point on. ^ ^

**Disclaimer!!!;** I will beg for them on hand and knee, but until then I STILL DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto!!! The story line belongs to me though .^ ^.

_____________

The room was tiny, no wonder only two people could stay in there, Naruto still asked with a belated rainbow of cusses; `Why me?!` It was an awkward and silent atmosphere as the two stayed on their separate sides of the room, unpacking. Naruto didn't like things being quiet too long when there was someone else present, he was fine if it was quiet when he was by himself, but not like this. He glanced over his shoulder and peered at Sasuke, who had his back to the blonde.

Naruto huffed at the lack of Sasukes interest in him, and turned back around to tend to his still half full bag. He wondered; `Why do I feel so disappointed, I should be glad that bastard is keeping to his own business… yeah! He can't tell other people to keep to his own business when he doesn't even do it!`

He was recalling earlier in the lobby when Sasuke had stated to Kiba; "_Keep to your own business dog-boy_…"

Naruto frowned at how mean Sasuke could be and then scowled at how he got away with practically anything. He remembered all the times any teacher was present and how they just let Sasuke walk away after a really snipe comment which caused the other one to get violent. It was _always_ Sasukes fault- from Narutos point of view-.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder again, just as Sasuke turned to put something in a chest of drawers. Sasuke caught the blondes eye and watched as Naruto stiffened, turning back around and just happening to be folding a pair of underwear. Naruto blushed at the even more awkward situation now and needed some sort of noise-;

"Naruto!"The blonde jumped as the door burst open, Kiba running in; "You gotta' see the room I'm in! It's got a huge T.V and a _HUGE_ shower!!!"

Kiba gripped Narutos shoulders and dragged him out of the room, the blonde teen letting out a yelp as his friend pulled him along the floor and down the hall. Naruto yelling all the way; "HEY! Let go of me I can walk by myself! Bastard you're strangling me! GYAH!"

Sasuke watched silently before snorting; "Morons…"His eye caught something in Narutos bag and he paused, looking over; "Hmm?"

He listened for a moment, hearing Narutos and Kibas loud voices from down the hall, just confirming they weren't coming up the hall, before he shifted closer to Narutos bag. His wallet was lying strewn open over his underwear, in it looked like there was a picture, and Sasuke felt like he recognised it… He picked it up, it was the only school photo he'd been in before he moved away when he was younger. He was standing right next to Naruto; `Why the hell would he even take this with him?`

It was a small picture, so he could barely make out the faces, but he remembered standing next to Naruto because the blonde had swung his arms around Sasukes neck and Gaara's neck, it wasn't like they were buddies or anything, but Naruto had been planning on standing out in the last picture of the primary school year before the summer. Not that he didn't stand out any way due to his bright blonde hair and orange tie he insisted on wearing. That summer Sasuke moved away only to come back three years later. Another picture fell from behind that one, and he picked it up, eyes wide; "What the-?"

He ran a finger over two faces in the picture; `Why would he even keep this one? It was a forced one… maybe because Iruka's in it?`

He heard Naruto stomping back up the hall scorning; "If you want me to see something next time just ask don't drag me along the floor like that! I'm not an animal or a bag!"

Sasuke dumped the blondes wallet back down before continuing with his own business. Naruto glanced at Sasuke once more before noticing he'd left his wallet out. He looked-somewhat longingly- at the picture and sniffed. He then sniffed again, that scent. He sniffed his wallet; `Its that scent again…`

Now, it wasn't like Naruto was stupid or anything, he was just extremely oblivious… He asked; "Did anybody else come in here?"

Sasuke replied with a straight forward; "No" As he mindlessly folded clothes and put them in the drawer under his bed. Naruto frowned and sniffed the wallet again, shaking his head; `Okay, I think I'm getting obsessed with that smell, how stupid…`

It had been just after lunch time when they arrived, and at about 3:45 they all gathered down in the lobby area again next to the mini bar like place. Iruka settled them down; "Now guys, tonight we'll be having dinner in roughly two hours… we've asked the lodge what there is for young people to do and there is a games room down that way if you just follow the signs,"-Iruka pointed somewhere behind the group-; "There is also a bathing area with a hot spring indoors and an indoor swimming pool. We will give you your school passes so don't worry, and remember, if anything is wrong or you're not sure about something, then please, come talk to one of us,"-He hinted himself and the line of Kakashi and older school students;- "Okay, for now though, we'd like you all to stay in this area and entertain yourself with the television and foosball table. The manager assured us that we could gather here for group talks before and after events, so if you get lost just come back here okay? Go and enjoy yourselves!"

Naruto looked at the foosball table and then glanced at Kiba, a competitive spark flying as they both raced; "Shotgun for the reds!" Naruto hollered as he practically dove on the table. Kiba sighed; "Aw c'mon, I'll have to be blue!"Sasukes voice rang out; "And what's wrong with blue?"Kiba replied in a sharp tone; "You wear it. I hate you, I a hate blue!"

Sasuke retorted; "Are you sure you just can't play?"Kiba asked; "Say what?!"

Naruto countered; "I don't see you over here playing…"Sasuke cracked his fingers; "Is that a challenge Dobe?!"Naruto was now growling, clutching the red player handles; "I'll show you who's the Dobe here, bastard."

Even Kiba stood back at the growing competition that could only grow between Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka looked over to them and asked worriedly; "Err, should we stop them?"Kakashi smiled under his scarf and said calmly; "Nah, it'll be good for them to interact with each other…"Amongst the crowd that had gathered around the foosball table, he could hear a loud clack and Naruto shouting; "Hey! You cheated!"

Sasuke murmured; "You can't cheat on foosball moron."As four more were scored on each side, Naruto barked; "I'll kick your butt!"

Sasuke chuckled; "I'd like to see your short ass _try_ from the other side of the table…"

There was a clattering amongst the crowd which then turned into Naruto yelling; "What was that? You calling me short teme?!"Iruka jumped up; "I don't think they should be interacting _physically _Kakashi-san!"

Iruka was obviously oblivious to Kakashi's personal game in which Sasuke and Naruto were the puppets. What Iruka had just said painted a pretty colourful and censored picture in Kakashi's mind. He mumbled to himself; "I have to do that with Iruka when we get back to Konoha…"He chuckled evilly to himself and as Iruka was trying to pry the two boys from their wrestling match on the foosball table, he felt a chill go down his back. He shivered and mumbled; "Why do I have a bad feeling about Kakashi…?"

At dinner, Sasuke and Naruto sat in front of Kakashi and Iruka, plates full in front of them but untouched due to the hard stares the teachers were portraying… or teacher. Iruka sighed; "Boys, I've known you both since you were in preschool! And I'm sad to say it doesn't surprise me all that much at how often you two scarp, but I am surprised you would do it with such… ferocity, and especially in a public place let alone a school trip! We're miles from home boys, but if I have to I will send you home if this gets out of hand… understood?"Naruto sat with an icepack on his cheek this time, and Sasuke had one on his left elbow and on his back, because Naruto had jumped on top of him roughly.

Then after dinner, Iruka wondered worriedly; "Were you sure it was the best thing for them to be in the same room for _two whole weeks_?"Kakashi put his book in his pocket, even thought it was in the middle of a really good bit. He always put his book away for his Iruka-Chan, no matter what page he was on; "Yes, if they don't learn to tolerate each other now, then it could get a lot worse in the future, with incidents such as…."-He paused for a minute, not being able to think of something and finished off with-; "Well more than a broke foosball table that's what…"

Iruka wasn't satisfied with the answer and muttered, heading for the door of their bedroom; "Maybe I could swap the boys around, and get a little bit of piece of mind on this trip. I could put Shikamaru in with Sasuke, they won't cause too much trouble… Or I could swap Naruto with Gaara in Kisame's group…"As he took the handle, Kakashi's slightly bigger, warm hand lay over it; "You worry too much. I promise you, they won't kill ach other…"He noted the blushing but worried look on his spouses face and sighed; "Fine, if it makes you feel any better, we can check in on the warriors…"It was eleven at night, and Iruka relaxed a little; "Yeah…"

Naruto had his back turned to Sasuke, and Sasuke had his back turned to the blonde. It was quiet except from the mind melting buzz eradiating from the heater in the room. Sasuke let out a silent breath; `I'm going to _KILL_ Kakashi-sensei for even _suggesting_ this _might_ be good for my _health_.`

Naruto buried his face into his pillow and let out a silent breath; `Just try and go to sleep just go to sleep. He's not here, he's not even there… I can't take it the silence is killing me!!!`

The blonde tried to get his mind on something else; `Hmm, um, not Sasuke… _not_ Sasuke… he did smell nice…but no! Not Sasuke damn it…`

He began to doze off and he didn't even realise it; `So… beautiful when he slept…`

When Iruka and Kakashi peeked in the room, the both of them had eventually gone to sleep, and nothing was broken or on fire or covered in blood, which was a relieving plus for Iruka.

_Hands ran down his thigh, warm hands, so nice…_

_Naruto looked up, only seeing blurs of greys and silvers; "Hmm?"_

_A wet sensation tingled his jugular point on his neck and he tilted his head to the side to get more of it; "Nnh…"_

_His mind became blurred and he was all warm and fuzzy all over. A sound came from the figure attacking his neck, such a nice, heart warming sound. It made Naruto feel funny, but in a good way. He couldn't see who they were, but he didn't feel scared at all, he was just filled with trust and love and lust. Where were all of these coming from?_

_The blonde ran his hands down a long, smooth back, wrapping his legs around the persons waist and clinging for more, groaning; "Aha! Mhnnn!"_

_Their mouth slowly made its way down his body, leaving a heated trail where their breath landed on his skin and left butterfly kisses. Suddenly, his name was said, and Naruto looked down, but his head felt really heavy, so he couldn't see much; "Hmm?"_

_He saw Sasukes face, but he didn't feel surprised ye, all he felt was more lust as he saw that mouth curl around his length. Then suddenly, he blushed and it finally clicked who it was a s he felt like he was falling back into reality; "S-Sasuke? Sasuke what are you doing?!"That warm mouth clamped gently but thoroughly around his member and Naruto gasped sharply at how fast it happened. _

Naruto woke with a jump and sat up on his elbows looking around the dark room; "What the-?"Before he could even wake up clearly, Naruto ejaculated into his boxes and he breathed a rather loud and uneven; "Sasuke!"

Sasuke, hearing his name, was called partially out of his sleep and rolled over dazed, but awake enough to reply in his usual sharp, cruel and this time tired tone; "What is it moron?!"

Naruto blushed and his hands instantly shot down to his lower half, feeling as though if Sasuke looked at him he could see through the sheets and see Narutos little embarrassment; "Uh!"

Sasuke scolded; "Are you serious?! `Uh`… that was it? Don't wake me up for such a stupid reason!"

The ravenette gave an unusual scorn with his sleep deprived mind running on empty and wanting to get back to sleep.

Naruto cursed and wandered into the bathroom, well, he more or less waddled like an injured penguin, but there were more important things to worry about than how he looked whilst walking. He shut the door- yes, he had a mini bathroom in the room- and sat on the floor, reaching up and running the taps as a cover up. He grabbed some tissues and just shoved them in his boxers. He was _far_ too tired to even bother sneaking around on his side of the room changing into a new pair of boxers. It was just passed midnight and he was worried about it happening again. He'd be out of boxers before the two weeks were up, and asking for spare from even friends sure as hell wasn't going to happen; "If I'd known this could have happened I would have packed my bag with _just_ pants!"

It was their second night there, and the second time Naruto had had such a…_heated dream_ in some prospective or all. This was the first time he'd had himself call out Sasukes name _out loud_. Naruto smacked his head at the embarrassment of it all; "Geez…"He was seventeen, for crying out loud! Dreams like that should happen more than often! But with guys? Naruto shook his head at the thought; "I don't think it's good for my health if this continues…"

Naruto sighed and waddled back out into the bedroom and tried to get to sleep again, only to have Sasuke in his dreams once more. In the mourning, he was absolutely exhausted!


	4. Chapter 4 all goes down hill literally

**Hey pplz! Chapter… err, I forgot there for a minute, chapter 4! We're getting there people XDDDD I'm eating Pizza! *brain food* *cackles***

**Listen, if you only like fluff, don't read the final chapters, I'll give a hint as to which one of those last chapters are lemons. Citricy goods! X333 Those of you who have added this to your alert or faved it, THANK U ALL SO MUCH X333. You know who you are u lovely people! Although I'd appreciate some response to how you like my stories and if you'd want me to write any more. **

**Id be happy to take any suggestions or requests! . ^ ^ . **

Okay, we'll go through protocol now!

**WARNING!!!;** This is a YAOI, so those of you who don't like, then don't read, because seriously! It's just a waste of your time reading the story if you don't like it, and its one hell of a waste of my time to read your snipe little bitchy comments. The rest of you, enjoy . ^ ^ .

**DISCLAIMER!!!;** Okay, I might dream of it, but I am still only a loyal fan to Masashi Kishimoto! The characters do not belong to me, but the story line on the other hand? *eats script* MUWAHAHAHA!!! The Naruto cast will just have to suffer with my story line! Tough luck!

ENJOY XDDDDDD

___________

For three more nights those dreams occurred, and Naruto began to worry. About more than one thing too! He was worried Sasuke was getting annoyed with him and maybe worried if Sasuke was getting suspicious with the blonde waking up every night shouting his name and then running to the bathroom. Also, the blonde feared for what was occurring. Every time he saw Sasuke, he felt a little loopy, like being far more clumsy in front of the ravenette, if that was possible; `What if I wake up one night and just rape him or something?! Oh no! I'm turning into one of hell bent FAN GIRLS!!!`

Currently, he was on the bus again and he paled at the thought, gripping at the side of his head; "Uuuuuuuuh ~ ~ ~ ."

Naruto let out a whimper and Kiba gave him an odd look; "Hey, what's up Naruto? You've missed breakfast for three days now? Yesterday, if Iruka- sensei hadn't woken you up you would've complained about being hungry again…"

Naruto wasn't in the mood to be scolded; "I've been having-!"He stopped in his sentence, he couldn't just blurt out he was having some what wonderful dreams of Sasuke in _that_ way! He said, unevenly; "Nightmares… I can't get to sleep very well these days…"

Kiba smacked him cheerfully on the back, knocking Naruto forwards and into the seat in front of them; "C'mon buddy! Every body gets a little homesick!"

Sasukes voice hummed; "Home sick are we?"Narutos head snapped back to the ravenette who was standing in the isle and growled; "So what? At least I'm not a stone cold bastard!"Iruka spoke from some where behind Sasuke; "Er, Sasuke… Why are you standing up? Could you take a seat?"

Sasuke explained to his teacher since he'd asked; "It's a little bumpy in the back…"He sat in the front seat again, and Narutos heart skipped a beat. They were sitting in the exact same seats when that happened. Just then, the girls squealed at the back of the bus as `Leave me Breathless` played on one of the girls phones. Naruto blushed, but shook his head and leaned over the front seat; "You better not be planning on sitting there permanently…"Sasuke scolded; "And what is it to you if I do?"

Naruto wasn't ready for the retort, and sat back a bit, blushing as he racked his mind like mad for any excuse other than- `Because I might kiss you if you fall asleep again!`;

"B-because…"

He cursed in his mind; `Damn! For once Sakura-Chan was right! I should really think before opening my mouth!`

He clicked; "Because you'll bring all that commotion at the back up here…"

Sasuke shrugged the blonde off, but just before turning around a pink paper ball hit the back of Narutos head and landed in the seat next to Sasuke. Naruto had his arms dangling down over that seat and looked down at it. Sasuke gave it a disgusted look and turned away from it, Naruto looked at Sasuke confused; "Aren't you gonna' read it?"Sasuke said coldly; "It'll just be a lot of lovey dovey bullshit."

The blondes inner child laughed; `_HAHA! Sasuke bastard said `lovey dovey`!!!`_

Naruto hit Sasuke on the top of his head and snatched up the letter; "Heartless bastard! If some one wrote you a love letter the least you could do is take time to read it! I know I'd read _any love letter I got_!!!"

Sasuke watched Naruto open the letter, still leaning over the seat; "Hmm… Wow! It even smells nice!"

Sasuke watched Narutos reaction as the blonde turned into a deep blush and began to shook. This made Sasuke curious; "What?"

Narutos head glanced back at Sakura who was blushing and gossiping with Ino, then creaked it back around to face the front of the bus. Sasuke took the letter from the blondes hands and scrumpled it back up, throwing it into the isle; "I warned you…"Naruto stammered; "Th-that… that was a lot more than just `lovey dovey bullshit Sasuke…"

It was a short bus trip, just to the bottom of the mountain to the cable car. It was a huge red one with golden writing on it and blue lines stretching all around it. As soon as they were all on and it started moving, most of the girly girls began to scream and squeal and squeak about being scared and the cables breaking and dying. Naruto took a spot near the window with Kiba and they both looked out excitedly; "Oh wow! This is so cool! Look at how high we are already!"

About a quarter of the way up, the cable car stopped and they all waved at the other cable car going down. Hinata fell into Kiba at the sudden jolting stop and he turned and blushed; "Oh! Hinata! Are you okay?"Hinata stammered something which Naruto couldn't quite make out, and before he knew it when they were moving again, Kiba had managed to wonder off to the seats with Hinata. Naruto now groggily looked out of the windows; `Hmph! Great… now I'm gonna' be all bored!`

There was a guide on the cable car as well, pointing things out; "And if you look out that window, you'll see these special edition avalanche huts. They were originally just old forest ranger cabins, but we modified them bye reinforcing them with cement, bricks and logs at the back of them facing the mountain. It was originally our founders idea to have those put in. We have then scattered around the mountains, mainly on the Northern and Western parts of the mountain because that's where they are most brittle and attacked by the elements, making them more liable to avalanches…"

As Narutos mind drifted off to other things, he didn't notice Sasuke examining him.

The ravenette eyed him suspiciously then looked at Kiba; `Hn. So he's a bit of a loner now…`

Sasuke didn't know why, or he did but just disregarded it, but he had gotten up to walk over to the blonde. Although, that failed miserably when the cable car swung a little with the wind and Sakura latched on to him; "Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm scared!"Ino snorted and took the ravenette's other arm; "No, _I'm_ scared! Hold me Sasuke-kun!"

She wrapped his arms around her waist and Sasuke grimaced as suddenly they began to bicker again. Suddenly, all his fan girls had curled up to him and trapped him like evil vines sucking the warmth out of him.

Naruto heard the commotion and glanced at the pile of girls and Sasuke behind him, snorting in his mind; `Like he isn't a cold bastard enough as it is… no wonder he's cranky all the time… if I had girls clinging to me like that 24/7 I'd surely be…`

Naruto stopped his train of thoughts and looked wide eyed out of the window, suddenly realising what he was thinking; `Hey! Wait a minute! I would give anything to be shrouded in girls!… I think… Actually… I just wanna' be shrouded with Sasuke…`

Narutos will power was far too weak at the moment to realise what he was thinking and he let his mind wander off to happy-Sasuke-Land. The ravenette groaned and glanced up at the blonde. His own eyes widened a little at how blissful he looked, his little blush, the snow reflecting the sun on his skin and making him glitter…

Eventually they reached the half way point and they all piled out onto the rocky path. The fan girls shivered and huddled together, following Sasuke around like ducklings mind-warped with love. Naruto raised a brow at the fact that they would follow Sasuke any where he went, exactly thirty centimetres behind him, and didn't trip up or fall over or anything! They could follow him over a lake of needles and fire and only feel nothing but love for the person their eyes were glued to.

Sasuke sighed with annoyance at their constant giggling at anything he did, even breathing or blinking! Narutos voice commented in a sharp tone; "Trained them yourself did you?"

Sasuke turned and looked at the blonde with an impassive face; "Jealous?"

Naruto snorted as he walked past him with out a second glance; "Hardly, I love the fact that I can change clothes without worrying pictures of me doing so end on a crazed fan-girls' web site."

`Oh yeah!` Naruto thought; `That's the best come back ever! That's right, I'm not all stupid bastard!`

Naruto glanced back and smirked cheekily at Sasukes glare.

Sasuke, seeing this smirk felt his body surge forward, revenge the only thing ringing in his head. He grabbed Narutos chin; "Well, at least I don't wake up every night calling your name…"Naruto froze, a blush flush on his face as he stared up into Sasukes eyes. He then smacked the pale teens hand away; "Wh-what the fuck would you even _mean_ by that?! Stop dreaming bastard!!!"

Naruto went to scurry away when Sasuke grabbed the back of his thick hoodie; "I don't think so, like hell I'm letting you say something like that to me and get away with it."Narutos eyes flashed with challenge and he swirled, head butting Sasuke a bit as he stared the ravenette in the eye; "Is that a challenge bastard?!"

Sasuke smirked evilly; "Sounds like one to me."Sakura suddenly interrupted; "Hey! Naruto you idiot! Leave Sasuke alone! Sasuke-Kun, you shouldn't feel obliged to pay any attention to that idiot, he _is_ just jealous of us! If any thing you should be gloating!"Sasuke snapped his head to the annoying pinkette; "What the hell makes you think that gloating is brilliant?! If anything you should just keep your mouth shut, all of you. I do what I want…"

Sakura stayed stunned, along with a few of the other girls, but the rest just swooned; "Ooooooo, bad ass Sasuke-kun!"

When Sasuke marched off with Naruto to prepare for a competition, they all suddenly changed their attitude and bitched at Sakura; "You made Sasuke-kun yell at us! That's never happened before! You know you shouldn't tell him what to do!"

When they finished, they trailed after Sasuke and Sakura was left with her head down. Soon, she boiled up with even more hatred for Naruto; `_It's all his fault! CHYA! If he hadn't have made Sasuke-kun so angry… then he wouldn't have yelled at me! I'll have to teach you a lesson you moronic monster!_`

She glared at the disappearing form of the blonde; "Oh… I _will_."

Iruka had told them to take it slow to begin with; "It's not easy the first time… so be careful okay? The ski slope is extra slippery, so please, just take your time okay?"

Naruto and Sasuke barged to the front of the queue, where Kakashi was standing with the ski manager. Kakashi gave a quick brief; "Okay boys, eager are we? Right, a few tips, lean forward a little bit and bend your knees, that's a key tip. When you walk out onto the slope, walk side ways, and when you're turning to face the front, point your toes and ski's inwards so that you don't slide forward until you're ready. When you wanna' ski, slide your toes outward and remember what I told you, knees bent and lean forward, but not too far…"As soon as the silver haired teacher stepped aside, the boys shot off down the slope not listening to one thing he said, other than leaning forwards and bending their knees; "Hm. Very eager…"

Naruto and Sasuke sped down the slippery slope so fast, the trees and flags at the sides were nothing but colourful blurs. Iruka paled; "Uh… Kakashi… did you tell them how to stop?"Kakashi blinked then scratched the side of his head; "Oh, I guess not…"That was a little too delayed as he heard Naruto yell about something and swear like mad before he heard a physical thump from somewhere down the slope.

Naruto and Sasuke lay in a heap at the bottom, beyond the safety barrier. The two had crashed right through the safety tape and into the woods somewhere. The blonde sat up on his arms a bit, since he was on his front, and groaned; "Ouch! What the hell! That stupid bastard didn't tell me how to stop damn it!"

Naruto blinked down at his hat and became confused; "My hat?" He removed it and saw the back of Sasukes head; "Oh, so that's why the floor is so warm…"He went to sit up, pushing himself up since he was on Sasuke on his stomach, but found he couldn't move. He grunted and poked Sasukes head; "Oi…"

When Sasuke didn't react, Naruto began to panic a little; "Hey, Sasuke… wake up… Sasuke?"

Naruto then froze; "He's not moving…"

Without thinking, Naruto sat up and the whole pile of weight of snow and branches on his back rolled off. He sat to the side of Sasuke and nudged him firmly; "Sasuke!"He rolled the ravenette over, Sasuke was paler than usual. Naruto touched his face with both hands; `_He's freezing…_` He then put his head to Sasukes mouth and his blood ran cold; `_He's not breathing either…_`

Naruto looked around; it looked like they had gone further than he thought, since the ski slope was just barely in his view. They'd rolled down a small hill and Naruto shouted; "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

He went to stand up but stopped again, what if he didn't come back with someone in time? Sasuke would die from freezing and lack of oxygen. The blonde's mind went blank; " What do I do?!"

He looked down at Sasukes expressionless face, and this time, looking at that impassive face made his heart ache. He tried one more time; "Sasuke please wake up!"A small batch of tears gathered at either side of his eyes; "Please Sasuke! What the hell? Stop joking around already! Wake up, you'll get… hypothermia or something! SASUKE!!!"

Naruto then remembered his swimming lessons. On his final course, he was taught how to do CPR. Naruto put his head back down to Sasukes mouth; "Why aren't you breathing yet damn it?!"The blonde then pinched Sasukes nose, and without thinking, dunked down and locked lips with him, breathing in hard. He then ditched the normal hand to chest pumping and smacked his chest with his fists; "Breath!"

He locked lips again, his lips were so cold, it was such a horrible feeling, he wanted Sasukes lips to be warm, pulsing, not frozen and still. He breathed into Sasuke twice more, some how beginning to cry as he had his mouth on Sasukes, and stammering into his mouth; "Damn it, don't die you bastard!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and breathed in. Naruto wasn't ready and hadn't noticed Sasuke had began to breath again, leading to Sasuke sucking on Narutos mouth. The blondes tongue rubbed against Sasukes by accident, and Naruto got such a fright he gasped and went to pull away, accidentally biting Sasuke on the lip. The ravenette coughed, sitting up just as fast as Naruto as he sat forward, scolding; "What the hell?! What were you doing?!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, small tears rolling down his cheeks. Sasuke ranted on; "What the _FUCK_ was that?! What were you doing?! Naruto! Naru-…"He stopped, his disgusted, furious glare dissipating into nothing at the sight of a small crystal clear tear rolling down Narutos lips and under his chin. As it dropped from his skin, Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes, sitting back and apologising non stop like he was a broken record on repeat; "I-I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry… I- I didn't… It wasn't… You…"

Iruka appeared over the small ridge at the bottom of the ski slope and spotted them; "Ah… boys! Are you alright?!"

Kakashi strolled up casually behind Iruka; "Un, their fine see? I told you they wouldn't sue us for damage to them selves… Its their fault for not stopping…"Iruka yelled at him; "You were the one who completely forgot to tell them where the brakes were! You'd suck at being a driving instructor!"

As Iruka reached them, he spotted Naruto; "Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto gave his eyes a final last rub, turning away from all of them; "Uh, yeah. I'm fine… sorry…"

Later that evening, Naruto felt too embarrassed to come out of the bathroom. Sasuke stood back and watched Kiba bang on the door; "Naruto? Naruto come on! If you're in a bad mood with me for hanging out with Hinata earlier… I'm sorry okay?"

Narutos voice came quiet and annoyed from behind the bathroom door; "I said I forgive you already! I just… feel sick!"Kiba stood back; "Well then why don't I go and get Iruka sensei? He said if anything was wrong-…"

Naruto shouted; "No! I- I mean, I'm fine, I just need to stay in here for a while and I'll feel better…"Kiba turned to Sasuke; "What did you do to him? I haven't heard Naruto sound like this! Sure, he's locked himself in the bathroom and countless of rooms before, some by accident and others by on stubborn purpose…"He grabbed Sasukes collar and barked in his face; "What did you say to Naruto?!"

Sasuke frowned; "I said nothing."

"What's wrong? I can hear you all from down the hall…"They both turned to the open door to see Gaara leaning against the door frame. Kiba ran to him and pulled him into the room and to the bathroom door; "Naruto, he won't come out of the bathroom, he says he feels sick but doesn't want me to get Iruka- sensei…"

Naruto grew agitated; "Shut up Kiba! You sound like a worried child!"Gaara put his ear to the door; "Naruto… Do you feel unwell?"

Naruto stiffened, he felt a bit bad half lying to Gaara, since the red head had absolutely never ever wronged him before, but Naruto had to force himself to believe he was technically still telling the half truth. He just needed to stay by himself for a few minutes; "Y-yeah…"

Gaara turned to Kiba and said too quietly for Naruto to hear; "He's lying, but I would leave him be. He sounds like he really just wants to sit in silence for a while…"He then turned to Sasuke, and they had a staring match for a good two minutes before Sasuke repeated, with more annoyance; "I. did not. Say anything. To him."

Naruto sat curled up under the sink, he used to do so when he was a child. It made him feel safe, it's the first place he went and hid, under his kitchen sink, when he heard that his parents had been in that train accident. He took in a deep breath as he heard all three of them leave and close and lock the door behind them. Staring at the floor tiles, Naruto hummed nonsense, letting himself cry at what he had just realised.

He loved Sasuke…

Down in the lobby area, Iruka called role and noticed Naruto missing. He asked Kiba; "Did Naruto go to the toilet?"

Kiba opened his mouth, ready to tell him that Naruto had locked himself in the bathroom up in his room lying about being sick, when his glance me Gaara's. The red head shook his head in a short motion and Kiba was quick to catch on; "Uh… oh yeah, he said he… had…he really needed it, something about his lunch or something. He should be here soon…"

Iruka shrugged, nodding; "Oh, okay then… now where is Sakura?"

Kakashi walked up to the school group with the manager; "Alright every body, listen up. The manager would like to share some information with us, so don't chat at all, got it?"The group nodded in sync before the manager stepped forward; "Yes, well, I'm sorry to have to say that the Western ski slope and hot springs are out of bounds for now. It came to our attention when you arrived that the snow on the mountain peaks had been unstable, and we've just sent a skier to hospital after a nasty fall on creeping snow-…"One of the girls asked; "What's `creeping snow`?"

Kakashi said in a nipped tone; "Snow that moves and is unsafe, now hush and listen to the rest…"The managed nodded and continued; "Now, I noticed you had all booked for the hot springs on the western slope… but I have managed to slip you all in at the hot springs right here…"

Kakashi repeated it briefly; "So, did you hear all of that guys? There's been a sign put up just in case any of you forget and begin to wander around in that area. It is also tapped off on the west side of the building so you have to stay close to the resort. Remind each other, don't forget."

The manager thanks Kakashi for the clearance of what he'd just said and motioned for the group to follow him; "Now, if you would all follow me please, I'll show you the directions to the hot springs…"

Iruka leaned in to Sasuke; "Hey, could you tell Naruto? Just in case I don't get a chance to speak to him?"Sasuke nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath and came out from under the sink, stretching; "Alright, time to go see what the commotion was all about…"He locked his door behind him and began to wander down the rather empty part of the building when he spotted some pink at the corner of his eye. He stopped and walked back a bit to see Sakura; "Oh, hey Sakura… what are you doing in the boys section? If your looking for Sasuke he's-."

"All your fault…"Naruto squinted in confusion; "Eh?" He must have misheard her, what was she going on about all of a sudden?

She Growled, lifting her head up with the most hateful look on her face with some tears; "It's all your fault! Sasuke yells at every one because of you! You make him so angry, so annoyed all the time that he yells at us! Why didn't you just stay home?! You've ruined this trip for all of us! First by getting all the attention by hurting yourself on the bus… your so greedy! Getting every bodies attention! Even Sasuke- kun's! I hate you! I hate you so much and so does everybody else! How come you get to be close to Sasuke when I can't even get him to look at me with affection?!"Naruto was stunned, he'd known Sakura ever since he was a kid and sure she always got mad at him and hit him, but this for some reason, really hurt. She marched up to him, tears streaming down his face; "It's all your fault you monster! How could you? You said you always wanted me to be happy, but then you get greedy?! How could you?! Sasuke yelled at me, how could you be so cruel?! I hate you so much! So. Does. Sasuke!"

Now, everything seemed to slow down. He'd never had Sasuke say `hate`. He'd had every body say `idiot`, `moron`, `dislike`, `annoying`, `loud`, `pain in the ass`. Maybe one or two saying `hate` like Kiba, but only as a joke. Naruto felt his chest hurt so bad now, it felt like it was ripping and crushing and just hurting so damn much. Sakura went on; "He hates you so much! He hates you he hates you HE HATES YOU! EVERY BODY HATES YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A HATEFUL PERSON WHO SPOILS IT FOR EVERYONE!!!"

That's when she slapped him and ran away. Naruto had tears rolling down his own face now, and his cheek stung from the force of the slap. Her spat felt like it was burning as if were acid on his face.

"So, Sasuke hates me huh? That explains why he yelled at me so badly earlier…"

Swearing at him, looking absolutely disgusted… Naruto guessed as much he was just daydreaming about Sasuke. He hated himself now for even thinking about Sasuke in that way. How he'd cried for him thinking he would die, how stupid of him. How he'd cried under the sink for five minutes thinking he loved him, how disgusting of him; "Sasuke must really hate me…"And thinking about crying under the sink saying he loved the ravenette, it made his heart finally pop and he burst into tears, breaking into a run in the other way out the fire escape door.

"Stupid… bastard…" He sobbed as he marched right through the tape, blind to everything else but how hateful and sad and alone he felt. The wind blew stronger and the snow fell heavier…

Naruto had just marched out towards the Western side of the resort.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Fifth chapter, just for a little suspense, but I will assure you now, the next chapter will have a little bit of *wink wink* in it for ya'!

And thanks SOOO MUCH FOR FAVING AND REVIEWING!!! XDDD

You people know who you are, (Plus, I'm a little worried that if I start to name everyone I'll miss someone out *grins*) YOU ARE ALL THE BEST X33333

**WARNING!!!;** For crying out loud! If I still have to tell you after the first three chapters than I am so sorry for you, but if you don't like YAOI, then please don't read this story! Don't waste your own and my time commenting or complaining about how you don't like it or you didn't read the warnings… morons.

**DISCLAIMER!!!;** I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters in this story T___T The story _line_ on the other hand? MINE!!!

For the rest of you lovely readers out there, ENJOY!!!!! ^ ^

_______________

As the school group stood and admired the main house inside hot springs, Iruka looked at his watch; "Alright gang, I suppose its time to go back and get ready for dinner…"

Mainly the girls moaned but Kakashi only moved them along like a Shepherd would sheep; "Come on now ladies, we're going to see them tomorrow when we use them now aren't we? So stop complaining and for crying out loud Ino could you _please_ eat more than a carrot this time?"

Ino huffed and folded her arms; "I said I'm on a special diet Kakashi sensei… For Sasuke-kun…"Kakashi said dryly; "Killing yourself only gets you closer to the grave, not Sasuke…"

As Iruka walked next to Kakashi into the dining hall, he looked around worriedly. Kakashi secretly wrapped his fingers around Iruka's; "What's the matter? Worried about Naruto?"

Iruka whimpered then nodded; "Well, I haven't seen him for two whole hours now! I'm naturally worried, he gets himself into so much trouble-"

Iruka then paled; "Remember the biology trip?"

Kakashi and Iruka both shivered; "What can I say? He most certainly left his mark…"

Once they were all sat down, Iruka counted the tables.

Kiba whispered to Shikamaru; "Naruto _never_ misses dinner… Now I'm beginning to think that he maybe really _did_ have a sore stomach or something…"

Shikamaru put his head back; "Well if you're so worried why don't you go and check on him?"

Kiba half stood before he remembered; "Well, he did say he wanted to be left alone…"

Shikamaru sighed; "So troublesome… can't make up his bloody mind…"Kiba began to yell at Shikamaru when the lazy teen lay his head back further behind him and murmured; "Hey, Sasuke… do you know why Naruto isn't here?"Sasuke replied blandly; "Not a clue…"Even though the ravenette spoke the words heartlessly, they were a lie. He had a pretty good idea, but didn't want to admit that it might have been his fault either.

After dinner, Sasuke hesitated at his bedroom door, hand hovering over the handle and head resting an inch from the door. He then opened the door causally and wandered in, closing it behind him and glancing at the closed bathroom door. The teen sat on his bed for a while, resting his intertwined fingers under his nose as he carefully examined the door whilst thinking about what to say. At about fifteen minutes from curfew, Sasuke stood up from the bed and strolled over to the bathroom door, his excuse ready.

He banged on the door; "Hey, moron, I need the bathroom, hurry up and get out already…"It was silent, Sasuke frowned and banged again, even louder; "Moron, I need the bathroom damn it!"Now, usually by this time in the insulting, Naruto would have retorted with something foul or at least replied back all the same. Sasuke began to really think he had upset Naruto; "…N-Naruto…"Sasuke didn't say Narutos name much, other than when he was really mad at him or challenging him, and even then he didn't use the blondes name. He used names such as `moron` or `loser` or even `Dobe`.

Sasuke now felt a little stupid, yet he continued; "Naruto… I… Are you…?"

Okay, now Sasuke was at a loss for words, He just couldn't say `sorry` or `are you alright?` and it was killing him. He put his hand over the bathroom door knob; "Naruto… Naruto? I'm coming in…"

Sasuke turned the knob, waiting for a response, then he pushed the door open a little, waiting again for Naruto to at least protest to his actions, especially if he was this upset as to miss dinner.

When he poked his head in, Sasuke just clicked that the bathroom door wasn't at all locked. He stepped in fully; "…Naruto…?"

He looked around the smallish bathroom, no Naruto, any where. He thought; `_Then why did he miss dinner…?_`

He spotted that picture again, the one he had fallen out of Narutos wallet five days ago. Sasuke stepped back out of the bathroom and peered about Narutos bed, everything was still there, so Sasuke raised his eye brows and stated; "So he didn't run away then…"

So just where was he? If he wasn't back in before curfew, then Sasuke would most likely get into trouble as well, not from the teachers though. Kiba would be onto him, barking about what he'd done to Naruto to make him disappear, and Gaara would be just as questioning.

Sasuke grabbed his black coat and whipped it on, opening his door quietly and checking the halls for a scouting Kakashi. As he walked quietly down the hall, he double checked his watch; "Almost eleven… I've got to find him fast…"

He jogged down the stairs casually and looked about the lobby; "Where could he be?"

He thought about it, then walked up to the desk where a young lady stood; "Excuse me, could you tell me if you have seen a blonde boy roughly my height come by here any time today before nine?"

The young lady blushed at how mature Sasuke was acting, and with the ravenette's height, he could pass off as twenty or so. She held a hand to her cheek and glanced away; "Oh, well, I- I don't know, maybe… when was it again?"

Sasuke sighed and thought; `_Useless…_`

When a man and a woman came up behind him; "A young blonde boy you say?"Sasuke glanced at the people behind him, and nodded. The man scratched his head; "Yeah, I think we saw him."Sasuke turned to the fully now and the woman tapped her chin; "Oh yeah, that kid… poor soul, he was crying his eyes out when he ran past us… we'd just been evacuated from the western mini-lodge at the back of this building… were you looking for him?"

Sasukes eyes widened; "The western side…? Please, could you tell me where he went after that?"The lady looked a little worried; "Well, I noticed he went beyond the safety tape the lodge had just set up, you know, because of the risk of avalanches… I thought maybe he knew where he was going. I hope he's alright now that I think about it. I hope you find him…"She smiled and then they both walked off.

From that moment on, Sasuke ditched all rational thinking, like going and getting Iruka or Kakashi or the manager. Instead, he took one look out side, a blizzard, and swore, running for the west side of the building.

Naruto sat, mumbling and sniffling. He was at the base of a tree, shivering since he had nothing but his long sleeved top on. He hated himself right now; "I deserve to freeze, its not like any one would care if I was gone from the world… Sakura was right… he hates me, I was so stupid…_so stupid_… to even remotely think that… Sasuke and I could… he would never though…"He began to grow even more upset. Deliberately upsetting himself even further, worsening his mood.

He buried his head in his knees and sobbed; "I deserve to die…"It was silent, apart from the howling gale and blinding snow whizzing around him. Then; "…uto…"

Naruto ignored it, blaming it on his imagination; "…aruto…!"

Naruto then lifted up his head, staring dazed into the blizzard. Some one was walking in it; "Naruto!"

Naruto froze and gasped; "Sasuke?!"

Sasuke squinted, the snow blinding him uncomfortably, every thing looked like big black lumps… the trees didn't even look like trees, just large, tall black lines everywhere. Then, he saw something move; "Naruto!"The blonde teen yelled; "What the fuck are you doing here?!"Sasuke grabbed his arm; "Get back inside now! It's not safe out here!"

Sakuras voice rang through the blonde teens head, and he ripped his arm out of Sasukes grasp; "I don't care! Just leave me alone!"He marched off further up the snowy mound, Sasuke stood dumbfound; "Are you serious?! Naruto! It's eleven at night! Iruka and Kakashi will send out a search party if they have to! I'm serious moron it's dangerous out here we have to go _now_!!!"

Naruto yelled back; "I said I don't care bastard!!! You all hate me! Sakura made that pretty clear! She's with you practically 24/7!!! She knows what you say, she hears it, you hate me, why are you even out here?! Did some one send you? Well don't waste your time if you don't want to!"

Sasuke ran after him, but Naruto just managed to keep on slipping away. This was just like a bad dream Sasuke thought. You know, when you try to get something, but it just keeps on slipping out of reach?

Sasuke began to panic and become annoyed, they were straying too far into the danger zone. And boy did Naruto have the energy today or what! He was marching up the hill in a frickin' blizzard and he didn't even have dinner, but it's not like Sasuke was going to give up.

They passed one of the avalanche huts, and about half a mile up from there, the ravenette smacked himself mentally for not mentioning the key fact to Naruto; "Naruto! This is a danger zone! When you weren't at the meeting, the manager said that this part of the mountain is prone to avalanches-… Naruto will you just listen to me?!"

Naruto spun to him like a wolf gone rabid; "So you can what? Just call me a moron and make it even more clear to me that I suck?! Didn't _I _tell _you_ already that Sakura made that pretty clear to me?!"And Sasuke noticed pretty clearly how Naruto wasn't listening. He grabbed the blonde, lifted him up over his shoulder and began to walk back down the hill; "Fine, I'll drag you back if I have to! But we have to leave _now_!"

Naruto screamed in resistance as Sasuke carried him back down through a snow drift. The blonde teen eventually screeched; "PUT ME DOWN! FUCKING HELL PUT ME DOWN! DAMN IT! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!"

Just then, the wind went silent, enough for Narutos voice to echo oh-so-loudly up to the mountain tops.

There was a rumble, and Sasuke froze as Naruto went silent. There was an echo of a cracking noise that gave Sasuke a chill far worse than the cold snow was giving him now, it travelled right down his spine. Naruto peered up through the waves of now blowing and saw the peak on the mountain shift down the mountain a bit. He squinted; "Huh?"Sasuke then spun around, the snow began to slid down the mountain, then it broke into a roll. Naruto was kicking and squirming; "What? What? What's happening?! What's going on?!"

Naruto himself then heard the roaring rumble of the snow rolling down the mountain and he paled; "Sasuke… Is that what I think it is…?"Sasuke put Naruto down and the blonde yelled; "RUN!"

As they stumbled unstably down the rumbling snow, Sasuke scolded; "We can't outrun an avalanche idiot!"

Naruto growled, very out of breath; "The just what do you sugg-AAAH!"

Naruto fell over and did three rolls before getting partially buried under a pile of snow which fell from a tree branch. Sasuke skidded to a stop and ran back up the snow mound, digging Naruto out; "Naruto, get up damn it!"

Naruto pulled himself out limply and they both looked back up the hill; "Sasuke! It's too close, we'll never out run it!"

Sasuke racked his mind for something, if you can't out run an avalanche, the only other things to do were to either get buried or find some where very high very fast. But, apart from climbing a tree, Sasuke suddenly remembered the avalanche lodges; "The lodges… there was one around here, I saw it on the ski lift."Naruto said in a dumbfound tone; "Well where the hell is it?!"Sasuke had always had a very good memory, and took three seconds to look around before pulling on Narutos arm; "This way."

After a good minute of sprinting down the hill, they saw the rather smallish mass in the shape of a hut, and Naruto brightened up; "Sasuke, it's there!"

The avalanche was about twenty metres behind them now, and they skidded a little past the hut due to their speed. As Sasuke reached for the door, a small but very thick log was sent flying out of the mass of snow and hit Naruto in the head. Sasuke looked back as he heard the small noise from Naruto, and looked just in time to see Naruto thud to the floor lifelessly.

The ravenette didn't take a second longer to react, he sped back, flipped Naruto over his shoulder like before and bombed it the very short distance to the hut. As he swung the door open, the snow rushed by and a white puff entered the still partially open door. Sasuke forced the door closed and everything rumbled for a few minutes before it was completely dark and silent apart from his panting.

In the ski lodge, Kiba scratched his head and yawned as the entire school group was herded into their lobby area. He turned to Shikamaru; "Why were we woken up again?"Shikamaru sighed in agitation; "Geez you sleep like a brute! Didn't you hear the noise?"

Kiba looked at him dumbfound and still practically asleep and Shikamaru sighed. The dog lover whined; "You still didn't answer my question!"Shino stepped in; "An avalanche occurred on the western side of the lodge and we were evacuated just for safety reasons…"

Kiba whined; "Was that it?! I was woken up for `safety precautions`?!"Kiba turned back to Shikamaru to whine when he saw the odd look on his face; "Shikamaru?"The lazy brunette pointed out; "Naruto still isn't here…"Kiba rolled up his blue, puppy dog paw covered P.J sleeve's and said with a growl; "Damn it! That blonde dumb ass gets to sleep in while I'm down here?! I'll kick his ass!"

Shikamaru snagged his collar; "But look at Sakura…"

Kiba blinked dumbly at Sakura and asked; "What about her?"

Shikamaru wandered over to her and in all his wisdom asked; "What did you do?"The pink haired girl looked up, shocked; "Wh-what? What do you mean?"She glanced away, back and forth, avoiding eye contact with anyone; "I… You… stop speaking nonsense Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru saw her glancing over to Zabuza's group and raised his eye brows as he slumped down next to her.

Iruka knocked on Naruto and Sasukes bedroom door roughly; "C'mon boys, open up!"

Kakashi said slyly; "Maybe they were having fun and we interrupted?"Iruka smacked him; "This is serious! Boys! If you don't open up now, I'll-"Kakashi had reached around his spouse and turned the door handle, leaving the door to creak open. The teachers both peered inside and Iruka paled; "Then… where are they?"

Iruka ran back down the stairs, Kakashi following worriedly; "Iruka!"

Iruka spun Zabuza around, the surprised older teen barely keeping up with the teachers quick and worried slurry of words; "Where're they boys are they here they're not in the bed room please tell me that they came down here??!!!"Zabuza looked at his board with wide eyes and replied; "Well… uh, Naruto and Sasuke aren't here yet… so, I guess it's those two you're talking about…?"Iruka shook and Kakashi, gently but firmly, pried Iruka's hands from Zabuza's now crumpled P.J top, placing the shaking teacher in a seat.

The entire class stared at their teachers now, Iruka was having a melt down. The teacher then shot straight back up, running for the desk; "Excuse me? Have you seen a blonde boy and a-"The man and woman who spoke to Sasuke earlier walked past and the man frowned as he asked Iruka; "Um, you're looking for a blonde lad and a tall, dark haired lad?"Iruka turned to them light suddenly seeping through his gloomy clouds of worry; "Ah! Yes! Have you seen them? Were they in the main bathroom? Canteen? Where did you see them? Please!"

The woman said, with a very concerned look on her face; "Um, well, there was a tall, dark haired boy looking for a blonde boy… we saw the blonde boy running out into the western part of the mountain about nine o'clock-ish… Are they back yet? We were wondering if we'd see them again… but…"

Iruka then paled and fell to his knees, Kakashi taking his place, even though he was holding up Iruka; "Did you say you haven't seen then since?"

The couple both nodded and Kakashi calmed Iruka who began to cry; "Sshh, Iruka… I'm sure they're fine… They maybe just started fighting and Naruto wandered into the hot springs or something… maybe he is in the canteen, he didn't have any dinner after all…"

Shikamaru noted what was going on and asked Sakura with a more appointed question; "Ah… so what did you do to _Naruto_ is what I should be asking… neh?"

Suddenly, the pink haired teen shook like she was a jelly and then burst into tears, screaming; "IT'S ALL MY FAULT IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!"Shikamaru jumped at the sudden outburst at the girls actions, standing up and stepping back from her, looking at her cry. Ino ran over and held her friend, scolding; "What did you say to her?!"Shikamaru shrugged as Kiba barked at Ino to back off. The lazy teen the turned to Kiba as the dog boy said; "Well, what did you say to her?"Shikamaru explained; "I was only asking what she'd done to look so suspicious, then she kept on glancing at Zabuza's group and looking around, so I guessed she _also _noticed Sasuke and Naruto weren't here… All I did was specify the question a little… and I obviously hit the right buttons, but I have to say I wasn't expecting a reaction like this…"Shikamaru, feeling like he wanted to get to the bottom of things, kneeled down before the sobbing Sakura and placed a hand gently on her shoulder; "Sakura… this is vital… what did you do…?"She couldn't even see properly when she sobbed; "I…I-I told Naruto that…-that I hated him and that every body hated him and… I slapped him, he ruined everything but it was his fault in the first place! I didn't want to kill him I… -I didn't want to kill either of them!"Shikamaru looked at her oddly; "You mean… that noise? That avalanche? You're saying that they're both out there?"She nodded as she wiped her eyes; "I… I went down to the m-main bathroom because some one was using the- the girls bathroom up stairs and I *hiccup* I…-I saw Sasuke asking for Naruto… he then *hiccup* he then ran outside… I tried to follow him a little… but it got too cold, I was only *hiccup* in my P.J's…"

Shikamaru stood up and spoke to Kiba as he passed him to go to Kakashi and Iruka; "This ski trip just became a whole lot more troublesome…"

He hovered above Kakashi and Iruka; "Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei…"They peered up at him and the solemn look on his face made Kakashi's grow serious as Shikamaru spoke; "I think you might want to hear this…"


	6. Chapter 6 lemons under the snow

***Dies* You people are too good to me XD You all faved and commented…I'm so bloody happy XDDD And so, my gratitude to you all will hopefully be stated in this story as I write a good ol' Citricy good story!!! Yes! That's right, I MEAN LEMONS PEOPLE!!! FALLING FROM THE FRICKIN' SKY!!! WOOT WOOT!!!**

**Hopefully my *explicate* writing will make you all happy ^ ^. No dying from blood loss aloud.**

**Love u all *blows happy kisses***

**WARNING!!!;** Okay, this is a YAOI, please don't read if you don't like it. I repeat; Okay, this is a YAOI, please don't read if you don't like; Okay, this is a YAOI, please don't read if you don't like it. I repeat; Okay, this is a YAOI, please don't read if you don't like. I repeat; Okay, this is a YAOI, please don't read if you don't like it. I repeat; Okay, this is a YAOI, please don't read if you don't like… *52 times later* Got the hint???? GET THE FRICKIN' HINT DAMN IT!!!

**DISCLAIMER!!!**; NARUTOOOOOO! *cries* BE MIIIINE!!! Yeah, I don't own Naruto, I wish till the ends of the earth and the planet and the universe that I did, but no, he and the whole Naruto cast/crew belong to Masashi Kishimoto! (My hero!!! XD)

The story line on the other hand?! IT'S MINE! ALL MIIINE!!! *muwahahahahaaaaaaa*

ENJOY MY PRETTIES!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_______

It was cold, bloody freezing. The only warm part on his body was his head, but he was too busy dreaming.

_Sasuke was holding his hand, they were swinging… Sasuke looked so beautiful… the setting sun, but he couldn't feel the heat of that sun. Naruto hummed in his sleep happily; "Mmm… Sasuke…"Sasukes colour began to fade to grey and then began to disappear. Naruto clenched his hand tightly, he wasn't going to let Sasuke slip away, or wait… was it Sasuke squeezing his hand? The ravenette's paling lips leaned over and kissed his forehead; "Naruto…"_

_The blonde just couldn't seem to hold on, Sasuke was slipping away…; "No… don't leave…It's too cold…" _

_Too late, it went dark; "Sasuke?"_

Narutos eyes opened slowly and lazily, was he awake? It was so dark, he couldn't tell. As he went to shift, he noted something was on his body and his head. He glanced up, his neck beginning to ache. He was leaning on Sasukes leg, sleeping on it actually. He then glanced down at his body, Sasukes jacket, no wonder only half of him felt warm. The blonde blushed deeply, what an awkward situation for him, Sasuke had given him his jacket, even after the blonde had sworn at him and kicked at him and told him he hated him. Then, another thing dawned on him, where was he?

He remembered seeing the hut, but then everything went black, he was sure that the snow had buried him before he got there. Maybe he was dead, dreaming about sleeping on Sasukes leg, but he already had a dream… was it a dream within a dream? Naruto though; `_Damn, these dream+dream things are always confusing… am I dead?_`

There was one way to find out, and Naruto pinched himself. That fucking hurt, why did he pinch himself so hard?! Maybe it was just the cold which made it hurt. He felt something around his head; `_What the-…?_` It was a thin strip of material… a makeshift bandage. There was no blood or anything, but it did make the throbbing a little less sore.

Just then, Sasuke murmured; "If you're awake you can get off my leg, it's going numb…"Naruto gasped and shot up, looking at the dull silhouette which was Sasuke. Naruto instantly asked; "What happened? Are we in the hut? How'd _I_ get in here?"

Sasuke straightened out his legs and folded his arms, shifting so that he was more comfortable leaning against the wall; "You got his my some flying debris, knocked out cold…"It went silent for a moment, and Naruto thought about thanking the ravenette. Although, Sasuke wanted to keep his pride and scorn the blonde; "Which wasn't easy by the way, you weigh a ton…"Naruto stared at Sasuke and shook madly, looking down at the floor.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto was acting and sat forward a bit; `_Maybe… I went a bit too far…_`

He went to reach out for Naruto when the blonde shuddered and backed away, muttering sharply; "You didn't _have to rescue me_ Y'know…"He stood up abruptly and Sasuke watched tears roll down the blondes angry, pain filled face; "You could have just left me to get buried, no worries for you… -you could have just kept going, instead of regretting coming back for me… You didn't want to, so why did you?"

Narutos voice sounded painfully hurt and was trembling and filled with sadness. Sasuke didn't get to say anything, the blonde rammed his hands over his ears as soon as he saw Sasuke open his mouth; "No! I don't want to hear it bastard!"The blond then ripped off Sasukes jacking and ran over and sat in the complete opposite corner of the hut. Sasuke mentally smacked himself over and over very hard; `_Damn! I made him cry… again…_`

The ravenette didn't know how many hours of silence went by before he glanced over to the shivering Naruto, then at his jacket on the floor. He growled at himself and reached for his jacket, standing up; "Damn it…"

Naruto sniffed, then jumped a bit as something heavy landed on his back. He closed his eyes tightly, ready for Sasuke to at least hit him, but when he looked up after a moment, Sasuke sat down next to him, his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets as he stretched out one leg and kept the other knee up near his chest. Sasuke made a few funny noises and Naruto looked at him with grumpy confusion as those funny noises eventually formed a word; "…Sorry…"Naruto stared, tears still rolling down his face then he frowned. He then faced away from the ravenette. Sasuke began to speak again; "I saw the picture…"Naruto then squinted as he looked back at him; "What?"Sasuke glanced up at him; "The one in pre-school… at the carnival… the school trip…"Narutos eyes then widened in acknowledgement, the picture at the carnival. They'd gone on a school trip on the last day of the carnival, and they were all taking turns in the photo booth. Naruto was the last to go in with Iruka, and since Sasuke had refused to go in at all, Iruka pulled him in against his will. Sasuke looked so grumpy in the first picture it took, then he had a surprised look when Naruto began to make funny faces in the camera. In the end, Naruto hooked his arm around the young ravenette's neck and made Sasuke smirk.

Naruto blushed a little; "Oh… that one…I-"Sasuke then interrupted with another subject; "Why were you out on the mountain…?"Naruto stopped breathing at that subject; "I…."The teen twitched and buried his head in his knees; "I wanted to be alone for a while."Sasuke noted; "For three and a half ours out in the snow with no jacket? It's like you were trying to torture yourself."Naruto said in a mad tone; "Yeah, well… I didn't ask you to come and look for me. I would have come back-"

Sasuke scolded; "No you wouldn't have…"Naruto growled, turning on Sasuke; "Who the hell do you think you are?! I so would have! It's not like any body would have missed me! I was a pain in the ass to everyone… Sakura said so-"Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a scolding face and tone; "So you're going to listen to her?! Don't! She was mad because I yelled, that's all-"Naruto retorted; "Yeah, she might have been, but they still hate me! You hate me and every one and-…"Sasuke grabbed Narutos wrist and pulled the blonde in close; "I don't hate you."

The ravenette's voice was low but full of meaning in more ways than one. Naruto blushed and struggled to get free; "No! You're lying! I know you are! All you can do is say it, you can't prove it, nobody can. You're just trying to shut me up again-!"

Sasuke had a sore feeling in his chest, remembering when Naruto said he hated him on the mountain. Every other time, like `bastard` was fine because it was practically like Narutos nick-name for him, not that he liked it or any thing. But when ever some one yelled `bastard!` challengingly in the hall, Sasuke would always know it was Naruto and smirk. But seeing the teen like this, in all the time Sasuke had known him… he was beginning to think he didn't really know him at all that much. He began to wonder things like ; `_Did he do this alone when ever some one opened their mouth, saying they hated him, he was worthless? How come he always had that stupid grin, always yelling and being big mouthed and cocky… he only wanted attention… he didn't want me to hate him. How can I prove this to him? I want to know him, I want to make sure he never cries like this again… Only I can make him cry like this, no one else…I need to know him… I need __**him**__-_`

Suddenly, a very possessive feeling washed over Sasuke and he dragged the thrashing blonde in until his lips met the warm, wet ones of Naruto.

Naruto blushed madly, he had to be dead and dreaming. Sasuke was just trying to shut him up again, but boy was this tactic working. Naruto dropped his shoulders, his eye lids slipping down.

Sasuke turned his head a little more to the side, that was much better, he muttered when he broke the kiss for a moment; "Naruto… I've never told you I hate you _personally_… I'll make sure nobody makes you cry. _I'm_ the only one who can make you cry."

He kissed the blonde again, feeling Naruto leaning into him, before stopping and pulling back partially, murmuring; "Are… are you sure… you don't hate me?"

Sasuke pulled him in, whispering; "Yes."

Naruto began to worry a little; "Isn't this going…a little fast? I… are you sure about this…I mean, should we stop…?"

The ravenette said, moving back in on Naruto quickly; "Not a chance…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto back into the kiss, pulling the blonde until he was practically sitting on him, they'd done enough talking already. The blonde huffed into Sasukes mouth after a minute of good French kissing, he was running out of oxygen. Sasuke held him in a lip lock for a long time, and when Naruto parted his lips on Sasukes for air, Sasuke slowly slid his tongue in, it was actually more like the ravenette's tongue had a mind of its own. Naruto moaned a little, he couldn't help it, his breath carried that moan right over Sasukes lips.

`_Naruto…I have to have you…_` Sasuke thought, licking the inside of Narutos mouththoroughly. He slid his hands up Narutos sides under the jacket, sliding it off on the way up to the shoulder blades of Narutos back. He huffed a little as Naruto shifted over him, hands travelling over the ravenette's chest. Sasuke rubbing up and down the blondes sides, up and down, touching everything his fingers could reach. He pulled Naruto closer, Naruto having to drive his hands over Sasukes shoulders and behind his neck, less they be crushed in the intense friction of their bodies rubbing together. The blonde moaned again, rubbing up against Sasukes chest, enjoying the entire sensation.

Sasuke wanted to know every bit of Naruto in every way, he wanted to feel the blonde all the time, he wanted to own him, he wanted to taste him, he wanted to make him cry, he wanted to hear that voice saying his name in each and every way possible, he had to, he needed to. Sasuke, in his desperation, ran his hands around Narutos waist and then down his thighs. The ravenette needed Naruto, and he needed him now. He muttered the blondes name and pushed him back so that he was on top instead. The whole time, he didn't break lips with Naruto at all, he only ravished the seventeen year old blonde deeper and in a far more desperate manner. Sasuke caressed Narutos thighs tenderly, holding them either side of him as he kissed down Narutos neck.

The blonde, blind with the heat of the moment, couldn't stop moaning… _wouldn't_ stop moaning. He adored the way Sasuke tortured his skin with each and every little, precious nip and kiss. It was a heavenly torture the way Sasuke grazed his teeth over parts of his collar bone and down his chest. Naruto gave a yelp of surprise and ecstasy as Sasuke sucked on a nipple.

The ravenette glanced up, noticing the way Naruto shuddered at the sensation. He smirked and opened his mouth, licking openly over and over again, up and down. Naruto whined and little tears formed at the sides of his eyes. He lay a hand on Sasukes head; "Ah…w-wait…A-are you sure this… -this is okay?"Sasuke hummed as he sucked on the nipple boldly, sending Naruto into a spasm of ecstasy.

The blonde teen shuddered as Sasuke pulled up his top and made his way down his stomach. Sasuke licked at Narutos navel, his overly hot breath blowing across Narutos stomach and making him squirm. Then, as Sasuke went to pull down Narutos trousers, the blonde stopped him, gasping; "No! Wait! It's too cold!"Sasuke chuckled, swooping back up to Narutos face, running his warm hands up the blondes bare sides as he did so; "So _you_ want to stop?"Naruto sat up and blushed; "It's just… embarrassing…"

Sasuke stroked his face, then noticed Naruto holding his hands down on his crotch. The ravenette smirked; "I see you have a very embarrassing problem _there_…"Naruto blushed harder; "Shut up! It's all your fault!"

Sasuke raised his brow; "You still don't want to do it?"Naruto snipped; "It'll go down by itself…"

Naruto watched Sasuke as the ravenette stroked up and down his arm calmingly; "But until then, I'm just gonna' be really horny and want to do it for you… unless you want to do it yourself?"

Naruto couldn't have possibly turned any more red or god help him he was a strawberry. Sasuke shifted until he was behind the blonde, reaching down and removing Narutos hands from his crotch; "Let me…"

Naruto, reluctantly embarrassed, let his hands fall to the side as Sasuke rubbed down over the bulge in his jeans. The blonde twitched, his hips automatically pumping up into Sasukes touch. Smirking, Sasuke rubbed back up onto Narutos stomach and up his chest, Naruto squirming all the more in between his legs.

Sasuke latched onto Narutos neck, sucking then muttering onto the love bite he left; "Ask me to…"Naruto twitched, uncomfortable with the pressure in his pants being unattended. He moaned and whimpered slightly, taking a sharp breath as Sasuke tortured his nipples and continued to suck on his neck in a very demanding manner. He breathed; "S…Sasuke…You said you'd… AH!!! Pl-please…My… AAH!!! My…Mmn!"

Naruto just couldn't get out the words, Sasuke was just too damn good at what he was doing to him at the moment, his mind was a blur and he felt like closing his eyes and just being rubbed until he came in his pants, Sasukes hands or not.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled and twisted at his nipples at the same time, making Naruto cry out. The ravenette demanded out loud now in a low, lust filled and horny; "Say it."

Naruto breathed unevenly, he couldn't take it much longer; "Please.. Please rub…me…I-I'm going to c-um…"Narutos voice hitched as Sasukes hands slithered down his body and behind his jean line. The blonde whimpered and whaled as he was touched roughly, Sasuke working his hands around and up and down his shaft. The blonde put his hands down; "Sa-AAAH! Sasuke! W-w-wait! You're going-… too fast!"

Sasuke then put one of his fingers on the tip of Narutos dick and pressed down to stop him from coming yet as he rubbed so fast it made Naruto scream and clutch at the ravenette's thighs' "SASUKE!!"

Naruto continued to scream in pain and delight as Sasuke squeezed and rubbed and massaged very roughly, refraining Naruto from doing anything about it. The blonde pushed back into Sasukes chest and put his arms backwards around the back of Sasukes neck; "I…I can't-! It hurts! Aaahha! AH!…B…Bastard! You're enjoying this…aren't you?!"

Naruto managed to say that much, but anything else was a cry out loud. Sasuke smirked and whispered into his ear, the hot breath building up the lump under Sasukes finger; "Hmm…maybe you should scream even louder… make another avalanche occur so that we can do this longer…"Naruto wanted to say something, but couldn't. As brilliant as this situation was, he was too engrossed and exhausted by it to do much more than scream or moan and groan. He then opened his eyes wide as he heard a small zipping sound, and he looked down to see Sasuke had stopped rough housing his shaft, but then began to rub very deeply at the top of his dick. That made Naruto go blind with black and white dots as he screeched out an extremely unbelievable sound.

Sasuke took that chance to take the piece of ripped material he had and tie it single handed around the tip of Narutos penis. He then stopped rubbing and Naruto glanced down, blushing madly; "What the hell is this?! Sasuke-!"Narutos head was pulled back and Sasuke kissed him so deeply that it made Naruto dizzy beyond belief. The pressure built up even more down below and he winced, biting down slightly on Sasukes lower lip. Sasuke hummed playfully and sat Naruto up like he was a child, turning him to face him; "Naruto…"He chuckled at Narutos face, peppered with a blush and dazed beyond reality, Sasuke never knew how beautiful Naruto looked. He pushed Naruto back, the blonde snapping out of it a little; "Sasuke…"Naruto twitched, he could feel the intention Sasuke had for him and he could already feel how sore it might be. He glanced to the side as Sasuke spread his legs, the ravenette chuckled; "Is it still too cold?"

Naruto pouted , shaking from the intense feeling in his lower area as he spoke; "N-no…I just… it might…hurt?"Sasuke kissed him full on the lips and all along his chin then down his neck again, adopting Narutos soft spot as a prime chew toy, murmuring; "I'd never hurt you…Naruto…"

The blonde gritted his teeth as Sasuke kissed the tip of his member then shifted his legs aside. Sasuke licked Narutos mouth and then slipped in his fingers; "…Suck, it'll make it easier…"

Naruto mindlessly licked and sucked on Sasukes three fingers he presented, soaking them in warm, wet saliva. The feeling it gave Sasuke sent a thrilling chill down his spine. He undone Narutos trousers in the process, he then pulled his fingers out, trailing them down Narutos chin and all the way down his stomach, circling his dick and balls for one round and then dragging them down to his ass hole. Naruto shuddered, his hands clenching at the cold, wooden floor. Sasuke pressed his forefinger on his entrance hole until it sunk in. It felt weird for Naruto as Sasukes finger shifted in and out of him, then suddenly the finger probed a point on the side. Naruto saw white stars and gasped with a growl, his body instantly pushing down on Sasukes finger. Sasuke smirked, rubbing that spot over and over again as he watched, intently, how Naruto reacted. The ravenette slipped in another finger, making scissor actions, spinning them around and around, deliberately only grazing Narutos prostate.

The blonde squirmed; "Sasuke…" He breathed out, reaching down for his own length, it was growing painful now; "It's…sore…"

Sasuke pushed Narutos hand away and murmured as he sat up; "Alright, just don't touch yourself unless I say so…"Naruto asked in a pleading voice; "Why would I have to wait until _you_ say so?!"

Sasuke pressed hard onto Narutos prostate, shutting him up and growling; "_Because_ I said so…"

Naruto looked down at Sasuke as the ravenette stretched his hole out as far as it would go before Naruto yelled. Sasuke huffed, breathing hard, Naruto whined again; "I…can't…take it anymore Sasuke!"

The ravenette breathed; "Neither can I…"He pulled out his fingers and unzipped his jeans, his erection in Narutos view. The blonde gasped, saying breathlessly; "Sasuke… It won't…"Sasuke ran his thumb along the bottom of the blondes lip and hushed him; "I said I wouldn't hurt you…Naruto…"

Naruto Braced himself as Sasuke prodded his dick tip at Narutos entrance, he then held his breath as Sasuke pushed inside. Although, that failed when Sasuke drove directly into his prostate, making the blonde teen scream out in both pain and pleasure. Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to get used to his skin stretching like this, the ravenette needed to pump in and out of him and he needed to pump in and out of him _now_. The demanding ravenette came up with a new plan to sidetrack Naruto instead.

He pushed in deeper onto Narutos prostate, rubbing his stomach against the blondes balls and pressing down on top of his dick with his finger, sucking on a nipple all at the same time. Naruto was overcome by so many things, he couldn't breath properly and was choking on his own gasps. His eyes might have been open wide but he couldn't see anything accept blurs. He whimpered, overwhelmed with sensations and exhausted even more than earlier.

Sasuke was thrusting into Narutos ass, the warm, tight hole sending spikes of delight through out his ass and body. Naruto felt so good, looked so hot, the blonde clung to his shoulders and the way he scraped lightly at his pale skin almost drove Sasuke through the roof. He buried his mouth into Narutos open, gasping one, ravishing it and licking it and sucking every inch of it. Sasuke managed to breath; "You're mine…"

He slammed into Naruto, the sound of his skin slapping off of Narutos sent warm shivers throughout Sasuke and he pushed in deep, so deep that Naruto shunted backwards on the floor a bit from the force and depth. The tightness, how wet it was, the heat and friction which was created between them. Sasuke then began to slam into Naruto again, every pump was deep. He dragged himself out till the tip and then drove back in with so much force Narutos voice hitched and jumped each time.

Sasukes hand fondled the blondes dick, he rubbed it at the base roughly and Naruto howled. He breathed roughly as he felt Sasuke untie the material around hit penis tip. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled right out and enveloped Narutos member with his hot mouth.

Naruto screamed again, Sasuke had pressed his tongue onto the tip so hard, refraining Naruto from Cumming straight away. Sasuke then pressed the tip to the roof of his mouth and licked all around the member. He then deep throated Naruto, driving the blondes dick right down his throat, massaging it with his tonsils as he hummed. Naruto moaned loudly; "MMM! A-AH!AAH! S-SASUKE!!! W-WA-YAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Naruto shook, shuddering violently as he finally released in Sasukes throat as the ravenette gave a long suck.

`_This isn't as gross as I thought it might be…_` Sasuke licked it all up as he drew Naruto out of his mouth, actually enjoying the taste of Naruto. He looked up at Narutos face, blushed and dazed, so damn beautiful. Sasuke stuck his tongue in his mouth, then pushed it down the blondes throat, licking at the back of his tongue right back up to the front again. Naruto moaned into his mouth, letting out all of his breath.

The blonde then noted Sasuke was still erect, the ravenette heading back to ram him. Naruto reacted quickly, as much as it was a heavenly bliss, he was too exhausted and was worried Sasuke wouldn't cum as…ecstasy filled as Naruto had. Plus, Naruto really wanted to taste Sasuke, make Sasuke feel good with his own tongue because so far, from Narutos point of view, Sasuke had done every thing.

Naruto stopped him; "W-wait."The blonde sat up, sitting Sasuke up to, before he bent over to Sasukes erection and swallowed it whole, rubbing his tongue right down to the base and drooling saliva all over his balls. Sasuke was shocked, he threw back his head with pleasure and hummed a moan, gasping as Naruto manoeuvred his head up and down.

Sasuke was big, huge in fact, which made bobbing his head up and down a little bit difficult. He was only more or less shunting it around in his mouth, but he did his best. The flavour of Sasuke was sweet, a little salty because of all the sweat, but sweet all the same. Sasukes quivering member pulsed, and Naruto could feel it on his tongue. Not being able to make up his mind about how to do it before, Sasuke trembled, knowing he was only moments away from Cumming. Even though the thought of Narutos face covered in his semen was rather delightful in Sasukes mind, he had a better idea.

He thought he better make this quick, not too quick mind you, but quick enough so that he had time to go through with his plan with out just Cumming all over the floor. Sasuke suddenly swung Naruto around, still in his bent position, and shoved his huge, throbbing member into Narutos tight hole. The blonde moaned, his throat becoming red raw with the amount of moaning and groaning and begging and screaming he'd been doing; "Ah! Sasuke what're you…Ah! Ah! UHMN! AH!! AAAH!"

Naruto couldn't help but cry out every time Sasuke thrust into him, the friction was phenomenal and it burned in an unbelievable manner. Narutos member shot back up, he was too tired to hold it in now, though, and so, ejaculated into Sasukes hand which had been teasing his balls. Sasuke drove in deep again, hitting the blondes prostate just as he and Naruto both came. Sasuke was breathing heavily, holding the blonde teens hips tightly and pressing his ass against his balls, making the sensation all the more better. Naruto couldn't breath at all, he gasped and choked and coughed and moaned roughly as Sasuke ground out the last of his own semen. Naruto collapsed, his arms shaking as he fell forward and had Sasuke lean over him.

Sasuke panted, leaving hot trails over Narutos upper back. He then kissed along his back and up his neck. Naruto cocked his head to one side, allowing Sasuke better access. The ravenette murmured, remembering Narutos words from earlier; "Have I proven it enough now…Naruto? I told you, _I'm_ the _only one who can make you cry_."Naruto blushed lightly and murmured, pouting a little; "…Yeah…"

Sasuke smirked, feeling Naruto shift under him; "It's cold on the floor bastard, get up already…"This only made Sasuke smirked more as he wrapped his arms under the blonde, pinning him there; "Make me…"Naruto growled; "Come on! I'm too tired!"

Later, on the outside, the blizzard had died down a bit, but literally only a bit. At least the rescue teams could see further than two feet now. Kakashi blinked at Kiba who was in the lobby near the west side; "When did _he_ get here Kiba?"The dog lover grinned at his teacher; "Sure, search dogs are skilled and very professional, but Akamaru could smell Naruto a mile away! He's known Naruto ever since he was a pup!"Kakashi pointed out two things, muffling through his thick scarf; "He's _still_ a pup… and you still didn't answer my question… How about I phrase it differently…_How_ did he get here Kiba?"Kiba scratched the back of his head; "They've been missing a good day and a bit or so… and they might not have heard it, but we heard two avalanches, right? I overheard some of the guys speaking, Y'know, about the rescue operation. They were muttering about how they would never find them, about how the snow was too deep for the dogs to even get a hint about where they might be…Plus…"Kiba began to shake with anger and burst; "Plus! They said that they'd be dead by now if they didn't find any shelter! I mean, what kind of search and rescue spirit is that?! There's _NO WAY _I'm giving up on my buddy! Akamaru is the best sniff dog around! Once, he found Narutos gym kit! It'd been washed down the river fucking four miles! Bastards who threw it in there, ha! Akamaru sniffed out who they were too!"

Kakashi sighed; "You still haven't answered my question… you went off track…"Kiba snapped back; "Oh yeah, anyway, when I heard them talking, I phoned my sis straight away… told her what happened… and she had no problem driving him right over…"

Kiba patted Akamaru on the head; "Right, lets go out!"

Kakashi grabbed the back of his hood and the boy gagged; "Where the hell do you think you're going? It's still unstable _and_ unsafe out there. Let the rescue teams take care of it-"Kiba lost his rack, and to loose it with a teacher such as Kakashi was both dangerous and rare. He spun around; "I don't care! I know I can find him! It's let up and I'm fed up of just standing around and listening to them all tell us to just wait or they'll find them soon… A day and a fucking half is _NOT FUCKING SOON_!!! Naruto is out there thinking people hate him all because that BITCH got upset at that princy bastard telling her off! Sasuke probably didn't even find him and Naruto is out there all alone!"

Kakashi was about to tell Kiba off when more voices sounded off; "Sorry sensei, but he's right, Akamaru would know where Naruto was under any amount of snow…"Shikamaru strolled over to stand next to Kiba; "As troublesome as it is, I won't let him freeze to death thinking people hate him…"Kakashi watched in surprise as Choji gave Shikamaru his jacket and put on his own; "Naruto left with out any dinner too…"They all stared at him in a way that said `you're still thinking about food at a time like this?!` when Choji sighed and explained; "If you haven't had food, A.K.A energy, your body temperature drops a lot faster and you're oxygen count is lower too, meaning you'll pass out quicker due to the cold as well… what? I listen in class thanks…"

Gaara was already wandering out of the door; "I doubt that Naruto is stupid enough to just stand around if there was an avalanche… He is still alive…"

Kakashi sighed; "Well… I can't stop a hoard of teenagers on a mission, I'm too tired…"Iruka suddenly stepped forward, he looked awful and tired; "You've found Naruto and Sasuke?"Kiba punched the air; "No, but we're going to!"

Sakura blurted; "I wanna help, I know it was all my fault and I didn't mean a word of it I swear…"Kiba muttered something like `she just wants to look for Sasuke` but let her come along any way, murmuring to Choji; "Her Sasuke fan girl senses will tingle when we're near Sasuke… that'll be one down and one to go…"

They trudged off into the snowy mountain, dressed up with Kakashi and Iruka following them.

Fully dressed, Naruto lay with his head on Sasukes lap, he was so cold and so tired, there was no heating system or lights. He stated ironically; "Funny how the avalanche hut has no means of communicating any one out side if there was an avalanche…"Sasuke snorted; "They have no lights either… We'll probably freeze to death."Naruto sighed; "They'll all be looking for you-…"Sasuke knew what the blonde was going to say and covered his mouth; "I didn't just fuck you for two and a half fucking hours just so that you could start that up again… And no, I didn't mean it in a `I did it to shut you up` way either. Just wait, Kiba might sniff you out."Naruto stated sarcastically; "Funny, but he's too busy with his face buried in Hinata's breasts."

He then asked; "How long has it been any way? I'm starving!"

Sasuke mentioned; "That's what you do when you run away before dinner…"Naruto was shaking a bit and Sasuke rubbed his arm, Naruto sitting up and leaning his shoulder and head on Sasukes; "It's a shame you only took your jacket with you…"

The blonde froze, and hushed Sasuke as he was about to sleep; "Did you hear that?"

Sasuke went quiet, a creaking. Sasuke gasped suddenly and dove over Naruto as the roof caved in with snow, burying them deep in the freezing white powder.

On the outside, Kiba squinted even though he was wearing ski goggled; "NARUTO!! NARUTO?!"

Shikamaru muffled through his scarf; "Yelling won't help, the wind is too loud."

Kiba growled in frustration; "Damn it! Where's Akamaru-?"A barking cut him off and the small group of scattered people turned to the small brown and white fluffy pup, barking its head off as it buried its head in the snow and charged off up the hill. A few of the rescue workers hadn't given up yet and had joined Kiba and the crew. One of them yelling through the wind to all of them; "One of our avalanche huts are up here!"Kiba fell to his knees and began digging along with Akamaru. One of the rescue workers pulled off his back pack and pulled out three fold-up shovels. Flicking them open and locking them to that they were stiff and good for use; "Here, use these!"

Kiba snatched one before Sakura could even touch it and dug like a mad man would gold; "Naruto?! Naruto can you hear me?!"

Shikamaru glanced around and looked at Kakashi, who nodded knowing exactly what the teen was indicating. Shikamaru then told Kiba; "Kiba… look. Those are the tree tops, they could be under a good thirty feet of snow…"

Naruto shivered, hugging Sasuke who was also shivering; "Sasuke, why did you come out to look for me…?"Sasuke smirked as he whispered into the blondes ear, his arms shaking from the weight of the snow he was just barely holding up from crushing them both; "Because I don't think I could live my life hating you… I… guess I…Love you…"

His arms collapsed on him, and less than ten minutes later, Naruto, who'd blacked out, heard a scuffling noise. He opened his frozen eye lids partially; `_Ouch… bright light…_`

Kibas voice rang like an annoying alarm clock; "Naruto! Naruto! Sasuke! I FOUND THEM!!!"

Sakura screeched; "SASUKE!"

Naruto breathed in fully as they were both lifted out of the frozen hole. He coughed and wheezed, looking for Sasuke. Where'd Sasuke go? He saw a small group of three or four medics over Sasuke; "Sasuke…?"


	7. Chapter 7 the finale

**Hey guys! Hope u all enjoyed the last chapters, I've been having a pretty crappy week, and they all cheered me up so much XD *P.S I luv any reviews I get now and in the future X3* I just did my art prelim as well, SO DAMN HARD! ART IS **_**NOT**_** EASY PEOPLE X(**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for dropping my stories on cliff hangers, I guess I'm just cruel that way ^ ^. So! Just comment after this chapter if u all want me to do some "Extra Chapters" on the other pairings I mentioned at the beginning, since I was very concentrated on prelims and just getting to the SasuNaru goodness XD. So yeah, the extra chapters will be on the pairings such as the ones I mentions earlier; KibaHina *Fluff*, ZabuHaku *fluff*, KakaRuka *Limey lemons*, DeidaSassori *fluff*, ItaKisa *limey goodness*.**

**WARNING!!!:** *Sighs* Umm, even though the major Lemons are over, this is still a YAOI, so if you don't like boys love, please, for heavens sake, DO. NOT. CONTINUE. TO. READ. THIS. STORY!!!

**DISCLAIMER!!!:** I do not own Naruto… WAAAAAAAAAHAAAA DX But… at least… *sniff* the story line is mine X3

For the rest of my pretties, ENJOY THE LAST OF THE STORY XD!!!

______

Naruto fumbled with his thumbs, rolling them over and over each other. They were at the closest hospital, and Naruto had a blanket over him. His mind was on other things other than how cold he still was, even though his teeth were clacking. Sasuke had been rushed off before Naruto could even take a second look at him, what a horrible way for it to end if it did end. Naruto didn't want it to end, not after what had happened.

He sighed, resting his forehead on his hands, tapping his feet in irritation. He didn't think it would take this long for Sasuke to recover. Naruto growled with himself; "Why couldn't I do any thing? Why did I just… sit there and cry like a baby about being hated right in front of him? Why didn't _I_ protect _him_?! Damn!!!"

The blonde threw his body back against the waiting room seat, causing the vase of flowers on the nearby coffee table to shake and bounce a bit.

It was midnight, two days after Sasuke had been taken to the hospital. Even though the school insisted, the students on the trip refused to leave. Some because they were worried about both of them, others because they were only worried about one of them, and the rest were staying because they either wanted their fill of the trip or because they found this whole predicament exciting and sickly thrilling in a way. Naruto had barely slept at all, he began to show signs of being cranky and irritated and staring at things for long periods of time. Iruka had tried to make the blonde get some sleep, but Naruto refused point blank, every time he dozed off he had night mares of loosing Sasuke, being cold and left all alone in the dark, frost bitten holes of his inner fears.

He stood up, pacing back and forth, he'd caught a very mild case of pneumonia, and so stayed in the hospital. He didn't know why he hadn't been allowed to see Sasuke this whole time, it drove him crazy. They couldn't just take the ravenette away from Naruto like that, especially after what had happened, it was in human, practically torture whether they knew it or not for Naruto.

The blonde heard a doctor call him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a man in a doctors coat; "What are you doing in here?"Iruka-and some other people who'd been there permanently-were all asleep in the waiting room, so Naruto was the only one in the visitors section. He grabbed the doctor; "How is Sasuke? Is he okay, what's wrong with him, why haven't I been able to see him?!"All the female doctors and nurses had `suggested` that `it'd be best if the boy got some rest` since Sasuke was in a partial coma. Naruto didn't even know how a partial coma was possible, you were either in a coma or you were having one hell of a lie in!

The doctor patted Naruto on the shoulder to calm him; "You may see him if you like, he hasn't woken up since he got here… maybe you can wake him up. Follow me…"Naruto managed not to run ahead of the doctor every time he thought Sasukes room was the next one along. Eventually, the doctor pulled back a curtain to a single, very large room; "In here… His brother was in a day or so ago… he hasn't been seen by any body else since then…"Itatchi had been allowed to see Sasuke, but the older teen decided one visit was enough before suggesting he continue to keep the other students under control. Itatchi was obviously stressed at the sight, since Naruto was right now.

Sasuke looked so pale, in fact, since he was already pale naturally, he had a greyish blue tinge to his ill features. He looked so lifeless with his hands lying by his sides, his eyes shut heavily and his breathing coming in low, shallow breaths. Naruto didn't blink as he walked over and sat down in the seat next to the bed, folding his arms and leaning on them on the bed. He stared at Sasuke, as if hoping the mere presence of himself would make the ravenette wake up. The doctor cleared his throat and left, pulling the curtain shut behind him and walking away down the empty, quiet hall.

Naruto raised a hand slowly to Sasukes face, he had a cold sweat. The blonde then stroked away some hair which lay on the ravenette's shoulder, sniffing as his eyes welled up; "Sasuke…? Can you wake up?"

Naruto needed to hear his voice, a reassuring, sarcastic tone, or see a smirk on those thin lips he had at the moment. It hurt Narutos chest so much, he cursed and rubbed his eyes; "Sasuke… wake up… you…"Naruto sniffed again, his throat becoming croaky; "You bloody bastard you!"

As Naruto cried into the ravenette's motionless palm, the fingers curled. Sasukes breaths became longer, larger and louder as he came out of his sleep. He stroked the side of Narutos head, the blonde gasping and staring up at Sasukes face. Sasuke coughed in his throat, clearing it a little before looking down at Naruto; "Stop yelling idiot…"Naruto squeaked; "But you were-!"Sasuke put a hand droopily over the loud mouths open gob and hushed him; "Sshh… don't be so loud…I've been waiting for you…"Naruto sniffed and rubbed his eyes hard; "But Itatchi was in here earlier! The doctors said you hadn't woken up since you got here-"Sasuke interrupted; "Which reminds me, where the hell were you? I've been waiting three whole damn days mind you…"Naruto snapped; "Don't tell _me_ off! If you'd just woken up already instead of pretending to be in a coma you would've been let out and I could have seen you by now!"Sasuke pulled Naruto in, kissing his lips in a very uneven manner before murmuring; "But then I wouldn't have been alone-"Sasuke felt something that didn't feel like skin, blanket nor clothes on Narutos arm and lifted it up into his view. There was a bandage wrapped around his forearm and he suddenly asked in a very serious manner; "When did you get this?"

Naruto explained; "I don't really remember, I was numb when they pulled me out, and I didn't know of any injuries I had until they began to stitch me up here…"

Sasuke glanced at the room curtain; "Is there a lock on the door?"The curtain was just a pull over, the doors were open and locked in on the walls, just in case they swung open and knocked some poor soul over in the hall. Naruto looked back and shrugged; "I don't know… why-?"Sasuke demanded; "Close them…"Naruto blushed at the command and knew Sasukes intentions immediately; "N-no! I won't! You need…r-rest or something!"

Sasuke got up out of the bed and did it himself, Naruto panicking a bit the whole time; "But… what if some one wants to come in? What if they hear us? What if… What about…"

Sasuke marched right up to Naruto, kissing the blonde as he continued back to the bed, pushing him down on it and licking him roughly. Naruto, much to his own dismay- barely managed to push Sasuke away to say; "Is this… isn't this going a bit too fast?!"Sasuke shut him right back up again, pulling off his white top in the process and then Narutos, replying the split second their lips were apart; "Not a chance."

He kissed Narutos arm, all the way up to his collar bone and sucking on his neck really hard, leaving a deep red love bite; "I'm the only one who can leave marks on you personally, nothing else damn it."

The next morning, Naruto blushed madly and stayed quiet as people piled in as much as they could into Sasukes hospital room. The blonde blushed a deeper shade every time some one sat in the chairs or the table tops of crawled onto the bed or leaned against the walls and windows, because those were all the places Sasuke had managed to ram the blonde the night before.

_____

Dun dun dun! THE END! I really don't think I could possibly do any more *lies* but if I did, it'd just go on and on and defy the purpose of the story title. Hope you all enjoyed this last short chapter ^ ^. Of course, I accept any comments (nice ones please ^ ^) any time and I will, of bloody course, continue to write stories!!! ^ ^

Hopefully they'll all be just as fun for you all to read as any other stories X333

**LUV YOU **_**ALL **_**MY PRETTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
